The Shredder's assasin
by megatron124
Summary: After a defeat with the turtles, Oruku Saki comes upon a plan to take them out, and gwen tenny son is the perfect assasin.Will ben and the turtles rescue gwen and stop the shredder?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Shredder's demise

New York-8:32 p.m.

"Now none of you will leave here alive!" Just as the shredder was about to slay the turtles, master splinter intervened." Noooo!" he cried as he blocked shredder's claw." You destroyed my family once, I will not allow that to happen again." "No man-OR freak can defeat me!" Shredder said while struggling with splinter." That remains to be seen." Splinter struck the shredder with his cane and leaped toward the water tower.

Raging with fury, the shredder dashed for splinter, kicking and slashing while splinter avoided with ease. As the shredder slashed at one of the water tower supports, splinter saw this and had an idea. With each slash, shredder missed splinter and got the supports instead. The tower began creaking and swaying as splinter said, "THIS is for my master Yoshi!" He leaped in the air and kicked down the remaining support.

The turtles climbed onto a higher ground, while shredder and the Foot tried to run, only be washed off the building by the rushing water. Trying to regain steadiness, the shredder looked up only to see the tower fall and crush him.

As splinter walked to the turtles, he was met with awe and surprise. "Master Splinter!" said Donatello. "Are you okay?" replied Mikey."Yes, my sons, I have avenged my master Yoshi. Let us, go home." As the turtles headed home, the shredder's hand emerged from the damage, following his body.

Hun approached him and helped him up. Police sirens were heard in a distance as shredder said" Foot ninja-disappear. Hun, take a squad of Foot and search the sewers." Shredder along with the remaining Foot made their way to their headquarters, knowing this was not the end.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. There is more to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ben 10/tmnt or its affiliated characters. Rights go to cartoon network, mirage studios, nickelodeon, and warner bros.

Chapter 2-At it again

California, I-75 int.-7:38p.m.

''Grandpa-ben's hitting me!"gwen shouted as she and ben were fighting as usual. "Cut-it-OUT dweeb!'' ben said in retort. They had been fighting like this all summer, and Grampa max had just about enough. The two continued to poke and annoy each other 'till one of them gave up.

"Quit poking me, ben! Or I'll tell-" "Tell grampa?" Ben interrupted. Finally, Grampa broke the fight by saying," Alright you two, I've had just about enough! Now I'm going to grab something for this headache, so Please try not to kill each other."

As grampa closed the R/C door, ben and gwen started fighting again. "You heard grampa, keep your two hands to yourself." With this, ben activated his omnitrix and selected four arms. A flash of light appeared then disappeared as four arms was revealed.

He started poking gwen with two of his arms and said, "What? I'm keeping two hands to myself." Using her magic, she forced ben out of the R/C, and the duel began. They both used their skills and the truck lot to their advantage. Grampa Max was checking out as he saw what was happening to the lot. "Oh no, not again."

As four arms picked up a 16-wheeler, gwen used her magic and opened a portal to use as a shield. The truck was thrown at gwen, but missed although an explosion occurred. The force of the blast knocked gwen off balance and she was sucked in the portal. Four arms leaped and tried to save her, but it was too late. "Gwen, I'm sorry" ben said as he transformed back to normal.

A/N- Well, what do y'all think? I hope this chapter is as good as the first, though still more to come. Next chapter, gwen is transported to New York and you don't want to miss it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-New york, New york

New york-7:56p.m.

"Ugghh, where am I?" Gwen said while brushing off what just happend. "Ben! That dweeb, I'll have his head. This is all his fault!" She had just been transported to another dimension via magic.

Gwen had tried to create another portal, but her powers were gone. "Great, no magic. I'll just have to find my way around." Without hesitation, she began to walk through the streets of manhattan. Looking around, she had noticed little difference from her New york and this one.

Same buildings, shops, you name it. She had noticed that she was starting to get hungry, so she scanned the area for a pizza place nearby. " 'Jay's pizza', well what the heck?" Gwen walked in and immediately ordered a large pepparoni pizza.

She sat down and began eating, while thinking about ben and grampa. She had realized that ben and her never meant harm to each other. They teased one another out of love. Reminiscing on this, she hadn't noticed what was going on outside.

"Give us the money, lady" one thug said. "Yeah, the money-where is it?" the other said. "I don't know honest! Please, let me go!" "Listen lady, I'm gonna say it once more- Where-is-the-Money?!" "HEEEEELLLLPPPP!" the lady screamed but no one heard. "That ain't gonna do 'ya no good." said their leader, Dragon face.

Gwen was just finishing her pizza when she had finally seen what was happening. She left the cash on the table and ran out the door. "Hey" she yelled."Leave her alone!" She approached the thugs with caution, not knowing who they were.

The lady suddenly ran as one of the thugs tried to stop her, but was stopped. "Let her go. We've got this one." Gwen got in her fighting stance when she said,"Usually I like to know who's butt I'm kicking." Dragon face stepped foward. "KId, you're dealing with the toughest street gang in New York." "Which would be?'' gwen repied. The gang then said in unison, " The purple dragons!"

A/N- I guess we can all expect what will happen next chapter, Gwen vs. The purple dragons! Please comment and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The purple dragons

There was no way out-it was a dead end ally without escape routes. "You're going down kid, no one messes with the purple dragons!" said Two Ton. "Any last words, punk?" a grinning Dragon Face said.

Gwen was then lit up with anger. "Punk?! Who are you calling a punk?'' "Get her!" said one of the thugs as they all ran toward gwen. Using only her wits and her martial arts skill, gwen landed a flying kick to Two Ton's stomach which caused him to back into the wall. One of the dragons swung his crowbar although gwen dodged with ease.

She returned the favor by kicking his groin and punched his face knocking him down. Three more thugs came toward her, attacking simultaneously. One of them managed to hit gwen, fortunately it had little effect.

Dodging the other's attacks, she leaped up and used a 360 degree spin kick, forcing them nearly unconscious. This time, dragon face dashed toward her, while gwen grabbed a crowbar a wacked him upside the head.

"Too easy" gwen said wiping the dust off her. She had single handedly taken down the purple dragons. Trying to get up, Dragon face ordered the others to get out of there. "Come on, this kid ain't worth it!" They had all ran out of there as fast as they could.

"Now, to find a good hote-Holy cow!". She was at loss off words because of what she was seeing above her. Dozens of ninjas jumped from the roof and formed a circle around her. "Ninjas?!- in New York?". She then repositioned herself in a fighting stance. Without saying a word, the ninjas immediately leaped toward her.

Gwen had tried to defeat her opponents, but she could barely lay a hand on any one of them. She couldn't keep this up forever. They were too quick and stealthy for her skills. One after another, the ninjas laid punches and kicks on her so fast she finally collapsed and lost conscious. One of the ninjas then put gwen on his shoulder, and flew off with the rest into the night.

**A/N- There it is, the end of chapter 4. I apologize to those who were hoping that the purple dragons would beat gwen. If you have any ideas please send them to me at julianmintz63 . Comment and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- She's gone

Ben just couldn't bare what had happened. He had seen Gwen, his cousin disappear before him. "Gwen, I'm sorry. I never meant it to go this far." Grampa, who among others had seen the light show, dropped his food and ran out the door.

"Ben! What the blue blazes happened?" Too emotional to say anything, ben picked up gwen's bracelet that she was wearing. "Quit the games, ben. Where's gwen?" replied Max. "She's gone grampa." said ben.

"What do you mean 'gone'? Where is gwen?" After a few minutes of explaining what just happened, grampa was filled with both worry and anger. "We'll talk about You later, but right now let's go find her. Now you said something about a portal?" said grampa. Ben answered, "Yes, she was sucked into a portal she created." Thinking about this, Grampa replied "Well that means if she created it, then she must be somewhere familiar to her."

Both of them were thinking about that while driving down the road. Ben eliminated the possibility of her parents, aunt lily would've called if gwen were there, and everything else seemed hopeless. Ben began to sob, feeling hurt believing it was his fault. "Hey, come on sport. It wasn't entirely your fault, you didn't mean for this.

Now use that brain of yours and help us all." said grampa. Wiping the tears off, he suddenly thought of something. Something that could save gwen. "Grampa, I got it. I know how to find gwen." "That's more like it. Just tell me where I need to go."

California state: Juvenile hall

"Kevin, you have visitors." said a guard. Kevin Levin had been in juve hall for the last year for his past actions/crimes. "You have got to be kidding me. Well if it isn't Ben Tennyson-long time no see." Said kevin to ben.

"What brings you here? Come to bail me out?" "Maybe, but that all depends if you cooperate ." replied ben. Grampa stood in the corner, knowing ben could take care of this.

Again, after telling what happened to kevin, he made his offer, "Alright, I'll help you find gwen. But only on one condition. You set up a date between me and her-deal?". Ben shook kevin's hand and said, "Deal."

A/N-So concludes yet another chapter. Come back for the next chapter when we see Oruku Saki and gwen meeting face to face. More surprise and action to come. Comment and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Oruku Saki's deal

I had no idea what happened to me. Last thing I remember is fighting a street gang called the purple dragons, and getting my butt kicked by some ninjas. Everything else after that is just blackness. Just now, I had regained consciousness, but have no idea where I am.

"How did I even get here?", I said to myself as I looked around for anything familiar. "Finally! A door." Gwen began running toward it and tried to open it but was greeted by Hun. "Going somewhere, kid?" said Hun as he lifted Gwen up and threw her back down.

She jumped up and tried to open the door, but then noticed some shadows in front of her. Gwen turned around and said, "YOU guys again!" Foot ninjas then appeared from all four corners of the room, while more leaped down from the balcony. Gwen readied herself for another fight as she told them "THIS time, you're going down.

" Immediately, the Foot began attacking her, but this time gwen dodged them and countered every blow. With every punch she threw a kick followed, knocking her opponents back and leaving them on the ground.

Catching her breath, gwen heard clapping behind her. A man then stepped from the shadows and said "Impressive, very impressive. My agent said you were good, but their description doesn't do you justice."

Gwen looked at the man in both anger and confusion. "Who are you?" she said. The man replied "I am Oruku Saki, 8th generation master of ninjitsu. And, You are?" "Gwen, Gwen Tennyson." she answered. Oruku Saki continued talking, "You are, younger, much more than I had expected."

Gwen retorted that with "Did you see what I did to your ninjas!? DO you think a kid could've done that?" "That is much easier to believe than you might imagine. I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary, and you Are extraordinary. But I did bring you here to flatter you.", he said.

Gwen looked at him and said "Wait, You brought me here?" Saki replied "Yes, I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know." "Why did you kidnap me? Why did you bring me here?" gwen told him. "I saw what skills you had when you fought my ninjas, skills I could use." Gwen looked at him with confusion, "Why me, why now?" He answered "You are caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourself. But you must know, there is a force, a corrupt and evil force that is out there right now. Working its incedious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It is an organization devoted to obtaining power through crime, political manipulation, corruption, on a global level." He then continued, "Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my, humble army of ninjas. But there are those who stand in my way, those who work with my enemy. I hope you find it in your heart to join me and help me defeat my enemy." Gwen immediately regained her senses and said "You think for a minute I actually believed a word of what you said!? There is no way I'm working for you!" Saki replied only with "I see if That is your decision," he said no more, and disappeared in the shadows. Hun stepped into the room a grabbed gwen by the shirt, dragging her out of the room.

**A/N- I hoped you liked this chapter and didn't think it was too much the TMNT episode. Next chapter, The Shredder Strikes Back (need I say more?)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The shredder strikes back: part 1

New york-6:57 a.m.

It was a cloudy morning yet beutiful morning in Manhattan. The turtles along with splinter are residing in April o' neil's apartment until the foot ninja leave the sewers. Mikey, don and raph are sleeping on the couch, splinter is meditating on the recliner, and leo is looking out onto the city waiting, watching.

While don was dreaming, his foot rested on top of mikey."Aw, geez! what just died?" he said. Splinter then awoke and said to leo "Your morning training my son?" Leo then replied "Yes, sensei. While the city is still quiet." Splinter said, "Your discipline is commendable my son, have a good run."

"But I trust you are not thinking of going to scout the lair on your own." He said firmly. Leo, though lying, said "Why would I do that? Just because the sewers are over run with foot ninja, so we're forced to hide here at april's like cowards?!" Splinter calmly said "You ask a question that is not a question. If we are to succed against our foes, we will need to act together as a team, not as rash individuals."

"I understand , master splinter. he calmly replied. "Though I am curious-why are all the foot ninja searching the sewers if the shredder's gone?" Splinter said "Patience my son. I have a feeling we will find out all too soon.'' Splinter then went to sit back down and when he looked back leo had left. Leonardo had begun his exercises; running, leaping and jumping from building to building.

As he leaped from a nearby roof, several foot ninja had spotted him, and immediately went after him. Running acroos the building, it didn't take leo long to figure out he was being followed. One of the ninjas lept toward him, but leo quickly ducked and the ninja missed. He turned around and saw the other Foot.

Leo then drew his sword and readied himself. But as he looked up he noticed several more ninja. Hoping to avoid a fight, he jumped in the air, cut a clothes line and swung to the opposite building. When he landed, he saw they were quickly approaching him. So he began running from the ninja.

He climed on top of the nearby rooftop, catching his breath. As he gained traction, he noticed that the foot had arrived before him. He drew his other blade, ready for a fight. The sky had lit up with lightning and thunder as leo began fighting his opponents. Dodging every attack, he countered and succeded, defeating the ninja. It began pouring rain as leo made his back to the apartment. Looking up, he noticed three foot tech ninja, which immediatley leaped down toward leo.

Redrawing his swords, the ninja then pressed a cloaking device button, rendering them invisible. Leo looked around and readied himself, but the ninja had the advantage. They struck and hit leo with full force, but leo didn't give up. He calmed down, and blind-folded himself so he could fight.

One of the ninjas approched him, but leo kicked him away. Another approched but his cloaking device was sliced by leo's sword, then he was knocked out. Leo waited for the other, and sensing him he jumped up and defeated the last one. Fixing his mask, he then set back for the apartment once more, only to discover more foot ninja but this time with Hun. The ninjas stepped back while hun cracked his knuckles in anger, and then ran toward leonardo.

Leo jumped out of the way as hun ran into him but missed. Hun then saw a large pipe, broke it off and used it as a weapon. Hun slashed and attacked leo only to have him block every blow. Enraged, hun dashed toward leo, only to be forced into a concrete wall. "Boo!" leo yelled at the remaining ninjas, causing them to fall off the building.

He then ran off, knowing their would be more. And he was right- as he was jumping buildings, dozens of foot ninja were following him. Leo finally stopped to catch his breath, as did the foot, along with one furious Hun. Hun was about to cave in leo when he saw "reinforcements", and stepped back laughing.

The "reinforcements" was one lowly ninja, only this one wasn't wearing a mask, and it was a girl; a small, ten year old girl whose name was gwen tennyson. But relying on past experiences, leo didn't let his guard down.

Gwen lept toward leo, landing a hard kick in his chest. She didn't let up for a second-leo was getting beaten real bad. Managing to dodge a few attacks, he had tried to counter the blows but either they were blocked or when he did hit her it was as if she didn't feel a thing. Bruised and hurt, leo stepped back trying to gain traction.

Suddenly, gwen stepped back with the other foot ninja and bowed. Leo looked with confusion and turned around only to see four ninja, but these too were different. They were wearing traditional japanese clothing, glowing red eyes, torn capes and deadly weapons; they were known as the elite guards. Leo then regained focus and leaped toward the ninjas, only for them to disappear as he landed, then reappear with Gwen, Hun and the other foot ninjas. In unison, they all faced toward another building and then bowed.

Leo looked to see to what or whom they were bowing, only to be filled with shock and fear at the same time saying "No!''. On that other building, a man was standing there in samurai armor, a man whose name was the shredder. The elite guard then appeared around leonardo and ruthlessly attacked him. Leo tried to counter, but was too slow and injured to do so. He fell down and tried to regain his breath and strength.

He leaped back up and tried once more to defeat his opponents, only to be injured worse and thrown off the building. Minutes later, as the foot went off to find leonardo, only gwen and the elite stayed. The shredder began to approach them as they bowed before him. Gwen then lifted up leonardo's two swords in respect. Shredder took the blades and held them in the air and broke them in half as a sign, a sign for which no one could defeat him. He threw the broken blades on the ground and laughed evilly, for the shredder had returned.

**A/N-Sorry that it took so long for this chapter. I was on vacation in alabama visiting family and just got back today. I hope this will be worth the wait, so keep sending comments and reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Across dimensions

"So, do we have a deal?' said an eager ben. "Yeah'' replied Kevin Levin, "but on one condition; you set me up on a date with gwen .Deal?''. Ben shook hands with him saying ''Deal.''

Hours passed as both ben and grampa waited for kevin to be released on his monthly parole so they could search for gwen. Kevin came out of the cell block and got into the rustbucket with grampa and ben.

"So tell me what happened.'' kevin said with his normal attitude, which of course was ticking ben off. Calming himself down, he answered "We were stopping at a rest area when gwen and I got in a fight-" "Typical' kevin interrupted.

"AS I was saying" ben resumed '' we got in a fight which pretty much messed up the place, you know, me having the omnitrix and her having her powers. But then she opened a portal to get rid of the debris, and then she was, was sucked in because I threw a 16 wheeler and it hit her."

Kevin surprisingly felt sorry for him and put a hand on his shoulder. Ben tried to hold back his tears when kevin spoke up. "Hey-I might be your archrival, but that don't mean I won't help. Also, if you're thinking when this is over we're all pals then you've got another thing coming Tennyson." Grampa then spoke up and said "Hey guys, we're here."

They pulled into the rest area and the trio got out as ben led them to where gwen was. Kevin's eyes widened as he saw the size of the crater that was left, but pulled himself together and began his work. Ben and grampa stepped back as kevin's hands lit up and after a few seconds something happened. "Guys, I think I can re-open the portal, but I can only get one of you through!" Ben stepped forward and said "I'll go" which was replied by grampa with "Ben, no. I can't let you go- let me-" ''Grampa, please! I can do it!'' ben said pulling away from grampa.

With that, ben jumped through the portal and just as quickly it closed. "Good luck ben." said Grampa. The portal opened in Manhattan, New York as ben was sent flying to the ground. He wiped off the dust and began his search. He was awestruck at the size and design of the buildings, although he's already seen his dimension's version of New York. He crossed the street and saw what looked like an antique shop reading 'Second time around'.

"What the heck's going on here?" ben said as he saw dozens of police surrounding the place. As he went to ask what was happening, he could've swore that he saw gwen in one of the windows surrounded in a brawl. Suddenly, a huge explosion sent ben and the cops flying a hundred yards back. "No," he said crying as flames and smoke engulfed the entire building.

**A/N: Now that ben has arrived in the turtles world, the real fun will begin. I will soon post chapter 9-The shredder strikes back part 2, though it might take a while. Please comment and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-The shredder strikes back part 2

The elite ninja sent Leonardo flying through April's apartment window, causing everyone to panic. Everyone crouches over the seriously injured Leonardo in shock. Enraged, raph asks leo "Who did this to you?!"

Leo wasn't able to answer because of his wounds, so raph heads toward the window and vows to get revenge. Leo said exasperating "Raph, w-wait. He's back-the –Shredder...". With that, leo fell unconscious.

Frightened and worried, mikey says "What did he say?". Donny replies "He said 'the shredder's back' ''.Confused and skeptical, raph says "No way he's alive, we were ALL there that night on the roof". "There's no way ANY human could've survived that impact." donnie replied though retorted by raph.

"We're not dealing with just ANY human. This is the shredder." Scared out of his shell, mikey says "If you've read comics, you'd know the bad guy always comes back, ALWAYS!" Splinter walked over to the turtles saying "We cannot stay here any longer. We must get leonardo to safety."

Mikey looks out the window and notices that there are many Foot ninja assembled on the rooftops of all the buildings surrounding April's apartment. "Uh, guys- we have company!" mikey says in fear. Before splinter and the turtles can prepare, the Foot come storming into April's apartment from every side, breaking through the windows.

While the Turtles and Splinter battled the Foot, April dragged Leo to a sheltered spot and tried to tend to his wounds. It quickly becomes clear that they can't hold the off the growing number of foot for very long.

Suddenly, a Foot Ninja much larger than his comrades, jumped on top of the couch and held his sword raised, ready to strike the orange-masked turtle. "No!" Splinter yelled as he jumped into the air, landing a hard kick to the large Foot's chest sending him flying backwards and to the floor. Splinter turned to Mikey as he peered over the couch.

"I will hold them off. Help April get your brother down the stairs and out through the antique shop! "With that, mikey opened the door saying "Ladies, turtles and rat-Run do not walk to the nearest exit!" Donnie then yelled to raph "Raph, this bus is leaving!"

Raph , splinter and donnie ran out the door with April assisting Leonardo, making their way down the stairs. " Mikey, make yourself usefull and scout out the shop." Mikey replied, "Gulp! No problem."Mikey then scouts ahead and discovers that four Elite Guards are waiting for them in the store. "Nice hats." says mikey while avoiding a thrown spear. As mikey runs back up-stairs, donnie tells mikey "Wrong way!"

Mikey answers "Wrong way my foot-poor choice of words. Major ambush down there!'' "We have no choice, there pouring in through the windows." donnie replies. "Hey!" Raph called down the stairs as he blocked attack after attack. "What's the story down there?" "There's some seriously mean-looking guys down there!" Mikey called. "Mean-looking?" Donnie scoffed. "Duh." "Don, wait!" Mikey cried, following his brother. Raph was being overwhelmed by the foot upstairs, so master splinter intervened and told raph to help donnie and mikey in the shop. When raph got there, he donnie and mikey began fighting the elite ninja, though with little results. Even the three of them weren't enough to take them out.

Eventually, they hurt the ninja somewhat. Suddenly, the elites disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear at the front door of the antique shop. Someone outside kicked the door straight off its hinges and marched inside. The turtles, april and splinter immediately knew who this was, though they had no idea who that kid was standing next to the armored man. "Oh crud." Raph said. "It's really him." Mikey sighed.

"Like Leo said." Shredder took a few steps toward them, standing proud like a king. "You freaks have been a thorn in my side long enough. Splinter suddenly leaped into the air and landed between Shredder and his sons, glaring harshly at Shredder. But he didn't attack; not yet. "No one opposes the Shredder."

Shredder declared. "And now I will have my revenge for our last encounter. Say farewell to each other while you still can." "Oh yeah Mr. Spikey Pants?" Mikey scoffed. "Well, you're the one who should be saying….farewell…..to…..uh…to yourself!""Oh yeah, Mikey." Raph groaned. "That got him." "Hey, I'm under a lot of pressure here." Mikey protested. "Silence!" Shredder shouted. This is going to be quite interesting.

"This attack is nothing more than a cowardly gambit." Splinter snapped at the Shredder. "Wearing us down by sheer numbers. It is not the way of the true warrior!" Shredder's eyes widened a little, obviously insulted by such a comment. But his glare returned seconds later."Guys, I say we shred his butt once and for all." Raph proposed. "For Leo. You with me?" Donnie twirled his bō. "Till the end."

"Which hopefully isn't going to be anytime soon." Mikey added. "Right?" Donnie, Raph, and Mikey suddenly leaped for Shredder in anger. Raph came first, with a swift kick that Shredder dodged before planting his fist in the turtle's face.

Raph hit the ground as Mikey ran up, only for Shredder to swipe his claws and force Mikey to the ground. Donnie leaped into the air and slammed his staff down. Shredder stepped aside quickly and kicked Donnie sharply in the side, stealing his bō and forcing him to fly backwards and hit a pole. Then the elite guard, foot ninja and gwen stood by their master. "Finish them off!'' shredder said with hatred.

"This rodent is mine." With that, the elite guard gwen and the foot attacked the turtles. Gwen was first to attack them, and she beat them with ease. "Who the heck is THIS kid?!" raph pondered. Donnie replied "Who cares, just protect leo." Just as gwen and the foot were gaining advantage, the sound of an motorcycle engine reached their ears and made them look outside.

Gwen ducked and covered her head as a motorcycle suddenly crashed through the window, screeching to a halt. The rider revved his bike and charged for the elite ninjas, shifting the bike to slam into the ninjas and send three of them flying out the broken window. He turned to the final ninja and drove his bike straight towards it. The ninja jumped onto the bike, but the rider slammed on the brakes and ninja flew backwards, hit a cabinet, and caused the piece of furniture to fall on him. The rider put the kickstand down and dismounted the bike, lowering the hood of his trench coat-like jacket. "Now that's what I call crashing a party."

"Casey!" Raph called happily. The rider in the hockey mask, Casey, pulled a wooden baseball bat from the bag on his back. "Though I've never seen a lamer party in my life!" He knocked two elites aside when they approached him. "Where's the band?" He approached April and looked down. "You okay, babe?" Casey asked April.

April smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't call me babe. "Shredder, having seen his best ninjas beaten so easily by a mere vigilante, growled in frustration and ordered, "Obliterate him!" The Foot Ninjas advanced for Casey, armed with swords and other sharp weapons. "This can't be the band." Casey scoffed, stowing his bat away and drawing a golf club and hockey stick. "I want rock n' roll, man. Good thing I brought my own drumsticks!" He twirled his weapons as raph, donnie, and mikey stood up with their respective weapons, ready to fight again.

"Now, who wants to be the drum?" "Goongala, goongala!" Casey shouted, charging into battle with Mikey, Donnie, Raph and Splinter right behind him. The fight began again with renewed vigor as the Foot Ninja and even gwen were beaten back. As the heroes were just winning, hun burst through the door and went straight for april and leo. As hun was about to hit april, Casey turned to Hun and glared, jumping away from his fight to deal with the brute.

He caught Hun's fist in his golf club just as he pulled it back, interrupting the hit meant for April. "Hun, never ever threaten her!" He dodged Hun's swinging fists and whacked him on the back of the head with his hockey stick forcing the large man to stumble into the ninjas. The redhead smiled. "Casey…I…I….."

"Yeah, well…." Casey coughed nervously. "What a day, huh? Well, gotta run!" Raph, donnie and mikey fought off more ninjas when they saw the shredder walk to leo, raising his gauntlet to strike. The guys tried to stop them, but gwen interfered and knocked them to the ground.

Splinter saw this, attacked gwen leaving her unconscious and he leaped at shredder yelling "NO!" Splinter suddenly kicked Shredder multiple times in the chest, knocking him away from Leo and April. The rat back flipped and landed softly, glaring at Shredder. "You strike a wounded warrior, you have no honor."

"I fight to win!" Shredder snapped, making his point clear on the matter. Splinter only glared and jumped aside when Shredder lunged for him. But Shredder's attacks became fiercer and faster, connecting with Splinter's chest and stomach with each blow. "Leo, don't!" April shouted, but it was too late. Leo rammed into a dish cabinet and sent it toppling, missing Shredder and Splinter by inches. The adrenaline faded though, and Leo fell backwards. April caught him quickly, but the turtle had now gone limp. "Leonardo…" Splinter whispered in despair. "No." Splinter growled, stepping between shredder and his sons. "I will not allow you to destroy my family." "My sons, retreat!" He jumped into the air, Shredder following him. But he moved swiftly to land softly on the floor and kick a cabinet over on top of the Shredder, trapping him long enough to run to Leo's side. "Great!" Raph grunted as he knocked a ninja aside and ducked from a sword aimed for his head.

"But where to?" "Back there!" April pointed to a metal door on the back wall. "You got it!" Mikey nodded, grabbing the door and pulling it open. "Everybody in here! We can hold them off!" April and Splinter carefully dragged Leo and gwen inside the room while the others fought off the ninjas as they backed up.

Shredder suddenly burst from the cabinet on top of him, shouting in anger. The foot were trying to open the door to retrieve gwen and the turtles but couldn't. All of a sudden, police sirens were heard in the distance. "Foot ninja –disappear. " Shredder ordered his troops. He then grabbed a metal object and placed it so it would jam the door. He released a fire bomb and it exploded releasing massive flames. He then cut open the large gas pipe by the door, saying "Like the phoenix, I have risen from the ashes. And into my fire You will fall."

With that, the shredder disappeared into the blazing fire. "Well this is great." Raph said sarcastically. "Small, dark, and no way out. Perfect for making our last stand." "It's a walk-in cooler." April explained. "This shop used to be a grocery store once upon a time." "Fascinating." Raph sighed, though he clearly did not mean it. Mikey piped up.

"Kinda quiet out there. You think they all just went home?" "Yeah, we scared 'em off by running into a closet and locking the door." Raph scoffed, then sniffed the air. "Hey, I smell smoke." Donnie sniffed as well. "I smell gas." "Mikey…." Raph glared at his brother, who only shrugged. "No, not that kind of gas." Donnie clarified. "Hey, this door's getting hot." Mikey pulled on the handle. "It's jammed! It won't open!"

He banged his shoulder on the door, but it didn't help. "Gas plus flame equals…" Casey's eyes widened. "Let's book, now!" "We gotta get out of here!" Raph called, stabbing at the door with his sais. Michelangelo started pounding on the door with his nunchucks. The flames became larger and larger as they inched closer to the gas leak, and when they did the shop blew up, causing the entire building to become engulfed with flames and minor explosions.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Tales of leo

30 seconds earlier...

"I have risen from the ashes" said the shredder as he sliced open the gas pipe. Inside the freezer door, mikey and raph were banging on the door with their weapons to get it open. "Trapped liked rats. Uh, no offense sensei.'' retorted mikey as he and the others were backing away from the blazing door.

Donnie walked over to splinter, helping Leonardo. "Leo's in really bad shape. We need to get him out of here!'' On the other side of the space, april was tending to an unconscious gwen. Evenly concerned, april stated "What about the girl? We can't leave her here." "Forget her, april! She beat the shell out of us, nearly killed leo, and now you want to save her?!" angrily said raph.

Splinter intervened the two's argument and said "Raphael! A true warrior does not leave another behind, no matter what the circumstances!"

At the back of the space, april started moving supplies around in order to get to an opening. "April, what are you doing?" questioned casey. "When we first moved in, there was a hole in the wall where a cooling unit was removed. There!'' Outside the door, the fire was getting worse as the gas pipe's leaking rapidly increased.

Raph immediately punctured the metal blocking the opening with his sai, breaking it loose. "That's it- everybody book!" said raph as everyone started getting out. Casey, followed by mikey and raph carrying out gwen, and Donnie and splinter carrying out leo. The group ran as fast and as far away as they could from the building. Finally, the gas leakage met the blazing fire, and the shop exploded, followed by the rest of the building as it all went up in fire and smoke.

Once they had all gotten to safety, April started crying into her hands, obviously crushed by the event. Casey wrapped his arms around her, finally raising his mask to show his face. "Forgive me, Miss O'Neil." Splinter spoke softly.

"But we must leave the past behind for now if we are to have a future. Leonardo and the young one are badly injured and need a safe place to heal." "What about the lair?" Mikey suggested. "Shredder has a whole ninja army down in the sewers, remember?" Donnie reminded him. "And we're in no shape to fight."

"Hey, we don't run from nobody." Raph said firmly, punching his palm. "And yet we must." Splinter said with equal firmness, lowering Raph's fist. "But….where?" April asked, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Fellas, I know just the place." Casey assured them. "Come on, my truck's down the road a ways and I got a trailer hooked on back for you guys." He held April in his supportive embrace as they all followed the vigilante down the alleyways. Casey stopped right in front of an old-fashioned car with a large grey horse trailer attached to the back. Casey tossed his things in the backseat and pulled out some thick blankets. "It'll be cold where we're going and we can't let you guys be seen. So hold onto these while you're in the trailer. Sorry, but I'm basically throwing you in a makeshift cooler." "Thank you, Mr. Jones." Splinter said with a small bow. "You're help is most appreciated; I'm sure my sons and I can endure a little cold." Casey only nodded and helped the turtles and Splinter into the trailer.

Hours passed as they travelled down the interstate and out of New York. Leo and gwen were in the same condition, injured and unconscious. Donnie, Mikey, and Raph shivered under their blankets. Leo remained still and quiet under his blanket, his head resting in Splinter's lap. The rat looked undeterred by the cold, only staring worriedly at his blue-masked son.

"Man," Mikey shivered. "It sucks being cold-blooded." Worried, Donnie stared at Leo. "Are they gonna make it, Sensei?" Only time will tell." Splinter said simply, not taking his eyes off Leo or gwen. Everyone looked up when the trailer suddenly slowed and then stopped, making them jerk a little.

Casey opened up the back doors with a smile. "Well, here we are! Grandma Jones' old farmhouse!" The turtles looked out and noticed the very large, very old house, with the peeling paints and the shutters falling from their hinges. "This is where we're staying?" complained mikey "Hey, we can fix it up easy." Casey assured. "Let's just get you guys inside and start a fire. How's Leo?" "Still unconscious." Splinter said, staring worriedly at the blue-masked turtle. Casey sighed. "Come on, let's get him inside." Donnie and Raph shed their blankets and gently picked up Leo, carrying him out of the trailer with Splinter close by his side, while Mikey and april brought gwen inside.

Donnie and Mikey picked up the blankets and followed everyone to the main room of the farmhouse. Casey turned on a lamp, casting the room in a soft glow that coupled with the light outside to give the room a more comfortable feeling. Mikey and Casey jogged around back for firewood while Donnie, Raph, and Splinter carefully laid Leo out on the couch. April laid gwen on the other couch by the fire and draped one of the blankets over her.

Still, neither leo nor gwen move, make a sound or give any indication that they were even alive. "All right, so it needs some fixing up." Casey admitted when he and Mikey returned. "The place got a little run-down since Grandma passed away." April twisted the vent to the chimney, releasing an avalanche of soot and dust that created a cloud in the room. "Mikey coughed. "When was that? In the late Jurassic?"

"Dude, you live in a sewer!" Casey countered. A groan caught everyone's attention, and the boys immediately dropped their wood to join everyone at Leo's side. "Leo?" Donnie asked hopefully. "Come on, bro; give us some indication that you can hear us!" Mikey pleaded. But Leo remained still and silent, forcing everyone to think the groan was imagined.

Night came, a fire was made, and everyone settled into their temporary new home. But Leo still hadn't stirred. Donnie and Splinter tried to at least get him to drink something, but nothing went down the unconscious turtle's throat. So they could only gather around him, watching with anticipation and worry. Splinter knelt beside Leo's head, staring at him and willing his son to wake up. Though not as injured as leo, april still kept an eye on gwen.

Raph punched the wall in frustration. "Why won't he wake up?" "Healing takes time." Splinter explained. He placed a comforting hand on Leo's head. "And Leonardo is recovering from more than just physical wounds. His spirit has also been grievously injured." Donnie stared at Leo. "You think he can hear us?" he asked Splinter.

"Perhaps." Splinter nodded, moving away and letting Donnie kneel beside Leo. "Hey Leo. It's me, Don." Donnie said tentatively. "Listen, you're gonna pull through this. I know you are. You have to. I mean, you know what kind of trouble we get into without you." "Like…" Donnie thought for a moment. "Remember the time I built that remote control car?"

"Check out the turning radius on this thing, Leo!" Donnie said with a smile as he controlled the toy car, making it do hairpin turns and sharp ninety degree turns all over the sewer pipe. Leo only watched with amazement, truly fascinated with his brother's high level of intelligence. However, the excitement was short-lived when the car swerved and suddenly fell into the river of sewer water the boys stood beside. Instantly the toy car was whisked away. "Awww." Donnie groaned.

"Remind me to never let you behind the wheel of a real car." Leo joked. "Hang on." Donnie said, handing the remote to Leo. "I'll get it!" "There was all kinds of debris clogging up the tunnel. And the sewers were overflowing with the heavy rains we just had. I wasn't paying attention to that. I just wanted my car back." Donnie didn't see the hulking bits of debris until it caught the stick he held and pulled him into the water. Donnie was swept away, just like his car.

"Donnie!" Leo called, running after his brother. Donnie struggled in the current until it suddenly pulled him right over a waterfall and into a large pool. He popped up two seconds later, but jerked a little when he felt something around his foot.

"Leo!" Donnie cried. "I'm stuck! I can't get my leg free!"

Leo hurried to the edge of the tunnel, his brother's cries echoing in the chamber. Meanwhile, the water rose higher and higher until it covered Donnie's head, forcing him to submerge beneath the waves. He futilely tried to pull his leg free, but it was firmly wedged between some wood and other wreckage under the water. Leo jumped down to a pipe sticking out of the cement and dived into the waves, right to his brother's foot. Donnie floated freely in the water, slipping into unconsciousness. Leo grabbed the beam keeping his brother under the water and pulled on it with all his strength, successfully dislodging the wood and freeing Donnie. He grabbed Donnie's plastron and pulled him up as he swam to the surface, breaking free with a gasp. He coughed as he swam to a nearby tunnel, pulling him and Donnie onto the solid ground. He collapsed, laying on the ground and sighing. The two brothers laid flat on their shells, staring up at the ceiling and panting. "What?" Donnie sighed. "Ya didn't get the car?"

"You really came through for me that day, Leo." Donnie finished. "You always do. And I know you will again." Raph scoffed. "Looks like you got him hanging on your every word, Don." Suddenly, Leo moaned, shifting a little in his fitful slumber. Everyone stared at him as Leo shook his head, as though having a bad dream. "Hey, I think he heard ya, Raphie!" Casey said. "Maybe talking to him does help." April added hopefully. "It is said that the voice of a loved one can guide a lost spirit back to its home." Splinter spoke wisely.

Mind if I take a crack at it?" Mikey asked. He knelt beside Leo, looking a little nervous. "Listen, bro. Just like….concentrate on my voice. Come on, Leo, you know how focused you get when you set your mind on something." "Like, remember that time you were trying to perfect your katas?"

Leo kept a hard and determined gaze as he worked through his katas, his mind playing back the moves Splinter showed him again and again. He cried out in effort a few times, imagining that he was putting his strikes right into an enemy ninja's chest. Mikey casually walked past him, bobbing his head to the music he listened to. He paused and looked back at Leo as the blue-clad turtle paused in an elegant crane stance, his gaze unwavering. The little turtle smirked.

"Hey! Leo!" Mikey called, lowering his headphones. "You seen my game guy anywhere?" But Leo refused to move, his determined glare staring at nothing in particular, even when Mikey got in his range of vision. Mikey waved his hand in front of Leo's face. "Hello? Anyone home?" "Nothing in the world was gonna break your concentration. But that wasn't gonna stop me from trying." Mikey pulled open his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Leo's gaze turned to a tired one, but he still held his stance.

"Huh. You know how I hate to be ignored." Mikey grabbed a balloon and blew it up, holding it right in front of Leo's face. He took a pin and slowly stuck it into the balloon until it popped, but Leo remained undaunted. Mikey frowned, but kept trying. He put funny glasses with a face nose and mustache on Leo and held up a mirror for the turtle to see. He juggled garlic and then tossed it into his mouth; he burped into Leo's face, but there was no effect. "So then I decided if I couldn't make you laugh, maybe I should just make you say 'Ow'."

Mikey took out his nunchakus and swung them around, smirking craftily. He swung one of the nunchakus towards his brother, who finally moved to grab the weapon, sweep Mikey's legs, jump onto the orange-clad turtle, and pin him to the ground with his own nunchaku. "Was I disturbing you?" Mikey asked with a smile.

"Leo, when you put your mind to something, you're unstoppable." Mikey sighed. "So, how about using that famous focus of yours to come back to us?" Raph scoffed. "You ask me, Leo's not coming back because he's afraid."

"No one asked you." Mikey snapped, jabbing a finger towards Raph. "You know, he got his butt whooped." Raph reminded him. "And now he's too chicken to come back and face it!" "That's enough, Raph!" Donnie ordered. Raph jerked away from Donnie. "Well I say who needs ya? It's not like we can't get on without you playing fearless leader." After he said that, tears formed in his eyes.

Raph angrily wiped his eyes dry. "Back in the day I always figured I would be the top turtle. I was the strongest, bravest."

"Remember the time I brought you to that closed-off section of the sewer? We were playing 'Follow the Leader'." Raph yanked the boards free from the tunnel entrance, tossing them aside. Leo tried to stop him. "Raph, we can't go in there!" "Hey, it's my turn!" Raph protested. "You're supposed to follow my lead!"

"But Splinter says—" "Splinter says, Splinter says." Raph mocked. "When are ya gonna think for yourself? That's what a real leader does. Now catch me if you can!" He climbed through the opening to the tunnel, forcing Leo to follow him. Raph jumped on a piece of wood and surfed it down the sewer stream, whooping and laughing. Leo followed suit, keeping his eyes on his reckless brother. Raph suddenly jumped off when the tunnel ended and spilled into a larger river.

"Huh." He shrugged. "Dead end. Must've taken a wrong turn." A strange sound caught his attention and he looked down, staring into the waters. "Uh…..Leo?" He suddenly jumped back with a shout when a large, albino crocodile burst from the water, snarling and roaring as it chased the tiny turtle back through the tunnel. Raph didn't dare look back, but he felt the large reptile's hot breath on his skin. A force suddenly collided with him and sent him tumbling to the ground. "Come on!" Leo urged. "Let's jet!" He leaped over the crocodile's tail and took off down the sewers. "No way!" Raph refused. "This walking handbag's intrudin' on our turf!" "You're the intruder, shell-for-brains!" Leo called. "Now let's get out of here!"

"Hey, I'm the leader this turn, remember?" Raph suddenly jumped up and grabbed the croc's snout, holding his jaw shut. The croc struggled and flailed for a moment before diving into deeper water, carrying Raph with it. He resurfaced again seconds later, swinging the small turtle around who could only hold on tight and shout in surprise.

"Can I offer a strategy tip?" Leo offered. "No!" Raph snapped. "I got him on the ropes! He's right where I want him!" But the croc suddenly slammed Raph into a wall, knocking him off its snout and causing him to slump to the ground. Raph rubbed his head, trying to shake the headache, and looked up to see a set of sharp, gleaming white teeth aimed right for him.

"Right." Leo sighed. "That's it!" He jumped into the air and landed right behind the croc's head. Raph watched in amazement as Leo pressed his fingers into the side of the croc's mouth and the great white beast slumped to the ground, unconscious. "What'd you do?" Raph asked. "What'd you do?" "Pressure points." Leo said as he slid off the croc and dusted off his hands. "Alligator pressure points?" "Little trick Master Splinter taught me. Come on, he won't sleep forever. How about another round of 'Follow the Leader'? As in, back home." Raph stared after his brother for a moment before following him as they darted through the sewer tunnels, leaving the somewhat terrifying experience behind them. "Lead the way!" Raph agreed with a smile.

"I don't even know why I told you that story." Raph huffed. "I guess ya just…..I mean…..what I'm trying to say is…." Raph didn't even finish; he held his head in his hand, his tears leaking from his eyes again. Splinter put a comforting paw on his son's shoulder. "Your brother hears you, Raphael. He understands." Raph didn't answer. He moved from Splinter to stand by the window, staring outside at the snow. He leaned against the window, pressing his forehead to the glass. Splinter, kneeling beside his son's head once more. "Leonardo, my son. You must gather all your strength and confront your fear. Just as you did many years ago." "Come on, Sensei." Raph scoffed. "Leo's never been afraid of nothing in his life." "Not true, my son." Splinter shook his head. "Do you recall, Leonardo, our early days?" "We were scavenging for food and supplies."

Splinter looked over the contents of his bag before glancing over at young Leonardo, shoving an old piece of computer hardware into his own bag.

"Come, my son." Splinter motioned for him to follow. "There are more useful items to be found on the upper levels." Leo nodded and followed his father up a metal ladder, closer to the surface. Leo stared uncertainly at the ladder, noting how high it would take him from the solid ground beneath his feet. But he pushed himself to climb after his rat father, keeping his eyes on the rungs of the ladder. "These tunnels stretch for miles in all directions." Splinter explained as Leo followed. "To avoid losing your way, you must observe your surroundings carefully." Leo obeyed, looking all around him and absorbing the look of the tunnel. But when he looked down, the vertigo made his woozy and dizzy.

"Come along, Leonardo." Splinter urged. "We are nearly at the top." Leo trembled as he held onto the metal ladder for dear life. "I can't!" "Leonardo, you must!" Splinter urged.

Leo struggled to pull himself up, but he slipped and his bag fell from his hands and into the darkness below. "No! No!" He panicked, but suddenly a clawed hand grabbed his shell and pulled him up. Splinter allowed Leo to take a hold of his neck and continued the climb, his heart hurting from feeling his son tremble in fear.

"It was then that I realized you had an irrational and paralyzing fear of heights. In the weeks that followed, I worked closely to help you overcome your fear."

Leo skillfully performed his katas for Splinter, all while jumping from one stump to another. The small pieces of bamboo stood no taller than six inches, and Leo looked confident as ever. Slowly, day by day, Splinter raised the height of the poles and started blindfolding Leo so he wouldn't look down. Each time, Leo performed magnificently. "Focusing on the way of balance. Gradually building your confidence." Leo eventually made it to the point where he performed the kata on poles at least ten feet in height, perhaps more. "Now, my son." Splinter instructed. "Remove your blindfold."

Leo obeyed, and his eyes widened when he saw how high he stood. He shouted in fear and wobbled a little before he plummeted straight to the ground and hit the safety net below. He looked up as Splinter approached him, but lowered his eyes when the rat shook his head.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever conquer the dark imagines of your mind. But I was unwilling to give up." Splinter wasn't as tall as a normal human, but he was still too tall to stand upright in the tunnel. So he crawled along his stomach, Leo mimicking his movements. They soon stopped when the tunnel dropped off into a swirling pool of water below them. Splinter jumped down to one of the many pipes that crisscrossed the large chamber and took a hold of a vertical pipe leading straight up to another tunnel far above his head. "We must continue on, Leonardo." Splinter ordered as he began climbing the pipe. "You go ahead, Master Splinter." Leo gulped. "I'll go around the long way."

"That could take hours, my son." Splinter reminded him. "That's okay." Leo assured hurriedly. "I could use the exercise." Splinter was about to snap at his son when a creaking sound met his ears. Before he could react, the pipe suddenly bent and creaked and started falling, taking Splinter with it. Leo's eyes widened. "Master Splinter!" The pipe suddenly jerked to a halt, throwing Splinter off the metal. The sharp point caught the hem of his robes and halted his descent, but the fabric immediately started tearing.

"Oh no." Leo groaned. "Master Splinter!" Without thinking, he suddenly gave a tremendous leap that sent him straight for the pipe, grabbing on and holding tight. He glanced down at the water and piping down below, involuntarily noting that if he and/or Splinter fell, they would either drown in the water or crack open their skulls on the metal. Either way, they were dead. Leo gulped and clutched the pipe. "Don't look down. Don't look down." He muttered to himself as he inched across the pipe and closer to his master. He finally got close enough and reached a hand out, calling, "Grab on!" Splinter turned just enough to reach for his son and grabbed his hand. Leo hurriedly pulled Splinter up onto the pipe and sighed. He still looked terrified, but not as much as before, and Splinter couldn't help but smile. However, when they began inching across the pipe, it began to creak and jerk again. "We'll never make it back in time!" Leo said, panicked.

"Then we must forge ahead, leonardo." Splinter said simply. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a length of rope attached to a small grappling hook. He spun the hook around and then threw it, catching the bars of a grate on the other side of the chamber. He tugged on the rope to make sure it was secure and pulled Leo onto his back. He swung off the pipe, feeling Leo's grip tighten, and landed softly in the tunnel down below before yanking his hook free.

Leo jumped down from his master's shoulders. "But…you could've saved yourself…at any time." "And you would still be consumed by your fear." Splinter reminded him, stowing the rope away. "By focusing on the task at hand, you were able to clear your mind of all distractions."

"Do so again." Splinter ordered gently. "Ignore the fear, my son. Let your spirit heal. Find your way home. Return to us." Leo did not move. He hardly breathed. Everyone stared at him worriedly, fearing the worst. "Is he….." Mikey gulped. "No….fear…." leo whispered. "We thought you were gone, bro." Raph said with a smirk.

"I was." Leo croaked. "But…you brought me back…..all of you." "You fought your way back, my son." Splinter said with a smile. "You have done well."

"Thank you…Sensei…" Leo smiled softly. "The danger has passed." Splinter sighed. "Now we must let him rest." After april finished tending to gwen, the group moved away into the other room, leaving Leo and gwen to finally rest peacefully.

9:17 p.m.-Foot headquarters

"_This_ is your conclusive proof?!" questioned oruku saki, holding what seemed to one of the turtles masks. "That is merely a souvenir of your victory. Consider it-a gift. _This_ is my conclusive proof." Baxter stockman continued, "Tell-tale signs of mutated DNA. Or in lamas terms-" "Turtle" interrupted saki.

Stockman continued "Someone's been doing their homework. No doubt one as intelligent as you would recognize that the sheer amount of DNA recovered can only lead to one conclusion." "The turtles perished in the blaze." Stated saki, then finished "And what of my 'agent', stockman?"

Stockman answered "I'm-afraid she did not survive. But at least your enemies have been vanquished." Though somewhat grieving, saki grinned at the fact his hated enemies were no more. Stockman saw this and noted "So _that's_ what you look like when you're pleased. I've always wandered." He rolled over to the strange object in a glass case. "Now, about my reward?"

"I will have a team of foot technicians deliver it to your lab in the morning. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other pressing matters to attend to." Saki said leaving his chambers. Stockman looked back at the object, smiling evilly.

"Fool. You let your guard down the minute you believed your enemies have perished. Soon, the technological secrets locked within this artifact will give me power beyond reckoning! And that's when Baxter stockman stops taking punishment, and starts dishing it out!"

**A/N- The turtles may be safe, but for how long? What will they do with gwen, and what is stockman planning against the shredder**? **Answers and secrets will be revealed soon enough!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-The hitchhiker

Ben couldn't what had just happened. One minute he saw gwen in the middle of brawl, being knocked out, and seemingly caught in an explosion. It all happened so fast, he didn't know what to do. "How am I gonna tell grampa?" he said walking away. Ben walked only a few feet, when he thought he had heard talking and other noises coming from the ally.

He walked to the back of an ally when he saw three turtles, a rat helping a fourth turtle with two others carrying out a gwen. "Come on, my truck's down the road a ways and I got a trailer hooked on back for you guys." said the guy wearing a coat and a hockey mask. "Oh, no you don't!" Ben hid and then slapped down on his omnitrix set on grey matter.

As the trailer started to pull out, grey matter jumped and held on to one of the exhaust pipes. The vehicle made its way out of New York, and into the country side. Though it was an old car making loud noises, grey matter could still hear what was being said inside. "Man, it sucks being cold-blooded." Then ben two others talking "Are they gonna make it, Sensei?" "Only time will tell." 'They?' ben thought to himself. 'It must mean gwen and that other creature!'

Ben and everyone else inside looked up when the trailer suddenly slowed and then stopped, making them jerk a little, although the sudden stop sent grey matter flying off the pipes. When grey matter got up he quickly ran and hid behind one of the tall trees. He pressed the omnitrix symbol on his chest then reverted back to normal.

"Well, here we are! Grandma Jones' old farmhouse!" Ben looked at the place and noticed the very large, old house, with the peeling paints and the shutters falling from their hinges. "This is where we're staying?" complained one the turtle creatures.

"Hey, we can fix it up easy." The hockey masked man assured. "Let's just get you guys inside and start a fire. How's Leo?" "Still unconscious." said the rat, staring worriedly at the blue-masked turtle. "Yeah, don't worry about the kid she'll be 'fine'" ben sarcastically said. "Come on, let's get them inside." sighed the hockey man.

Two of the turtle creatures shed their blankets and gently picked up their injured comrade, carrying him out of the trailer with the rat close by his side, while another turtle and the woman brought gwen inside.

Hours passed like seconds as ben waited outside, trying not to make aware his presence. Again, thanks to his omnitrix he could stay warm by using heat blast, though he wasn't aware he was lying on a tree, so the tree's roots melted causing the whole tree to fall on ben.

Mikey and Casey jogged around back for firewood when they noticed the fallen tree. "Huh, I don't remember that tree being there. Oh well." said Casey while cutting some wood off. The two went back inside, and heat blast melted his way out of the tree.

Ben reverted back to normal and quietly walked over to the farmhouse. He tried to listen to what they were saying, but could barely make it out. "Why won't he wake up?" "Healing takes time, and Leonardo is recovering from more than physical wounds.'' He listened to some more and thought to himself 'They must of been in that brawl back in New York.' Inside, the turtles, splinter, april and casey were inside trying to revive their friend and brother. Ben saw that woman occasionally checked on gwen, but mostly paid attention to leo.

So ben sat down and dozed off after all that had happened that day and the previous ones. Another hour had gone by, and ben woke up then walked back to the window. When he only saw gwen and the injured turtle, he knew the others had left. Looking for a good way to sneak in, he saw the turtles, the rat and the woman all standing in shock, ben was about to run but was knocked out by a baseball bat.

**A/N-For those who have been waiting to see ben again, here's this chapter. Alright, here are the next four chapters coming soon: Monster hunter, Return to New York pts.1 2 and 3. Comment and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Monster hunter

Ben was knocked out cold after being hit by Casey's bat. "Casey, why did you hit him?!" yelled April. Casey replied "What else was I supposed to do? He saw the guys and what they are, what's to stop him from blowing our secret?"

After receiving a smack upside the head from April, Raph walked up to Casey and said "Ya' know, she does have a point, sort of." "Let's bring him inside" suggested Donnie "And hope he wakes up" added Mikey.

They brought ben inside and sat him down in the recliner. A while later, Casey walked in after taking a stroll outside leaving snow tracks on the floor. "No, no, noooooo!" screamed april . "Casey jones, I _just_ mopped the floor-out! Out you big, careless jerk!" Trying to avoid being hit by the mop, Casey yelled "You can't kick me out of here, girl-zilla. This is _my_ grandma's house, so it's _my_ house!"

April glared at him, looking ready to whack his head clean off with the mop. Casey gulped a little. "Uh guys, I'll be outside if anyone needs me." He immediately walked out the door, leaving more snow tracks on the floor. Splinter chuckled at the situation, obviously amused.

April growled, marching into the kitchen. "If I need a Neanderthal I'll give a yell!" She slammed the door shut. Raph yawned a little as he came down the stairs. "Hey, where is everybody?" "Casey's been ejected from the ballpark." Donnie laughed. "And April's in the kitchen. I think Mikey's out exploring in the woods."

"Despite explicit instructions to stay near the house." Splinter added. "And Leo?" Raph asked. "He's… kinda been moping around in the barn all morning." Donnie reported. "Again?" Raph sighed. "Your brother has suffered injuries both physical and spiritual, Raphael." Splinter explained. "And he will need the support of all of us if his wounds are to fully heal."

After hours of being unconscious, gwen finally opened her eyes and looked at her new surroundings. "So, decided to finally wake up huh?" said Raph as he walked over to gwen, nearly freaked out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed gwen, nearly fainting. Raph, annoyed and fed up, said only "Listen kid, I'm only gonna say this once. Never,_ ever_ do that again, capeche?!"

"Don't mind him" said Donnie trying to calm her down. "He's what you might call 'short-tempered'."Wh-who are you, _what_ are you? And how did I get here?!" asked a panicked gwen. "Hey, could you guys keep it down?'' ben said waking up. "Ben?" "Gwen!" the two cousins got up and wrapped each other in a bear hug, which ended abruptly with awkwardness, and an argument.

"This is all, your fault ben! If you hadn't started that fight I never would've been-""Whoa, _my_ fault? How is this my fault?! You're in it just as much as I am, so don't play innocent 'dweeb'!" As the two kept yelling and fighting, Donnie stepped off to the side and commented "Man, those two remind me of leo and Raph, only more Raph this time."

April suddenly stomped in the room and plopped down on the couch, folding her arms. "Ugh, what is it about Casey that gets under my skin? He's so…so…..UGH!'' "Master Splinter, maybe you could teach me to meditate so I wouldn't be so angry at him." April requested kindly. "Even meditation has its limits." Splinter said.

Calming down, she saw ben and gwen awake and introduced herself, followed by the guys and splinter. An hour passed by while ben and gwen were listening to splinter tell them of his and the turtles origin story, and of their enemy shredder. Gwen then told them how she arrived here, and how the shredder brainwashed her and made her his personal assasin.

Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires sounded from outside. Everyone froze, staring towards the windows. April stood to draw the shades, but when she looked back at everyone they had pressed themselves against a door, hid under a table, crouched under a windowsill, or disappeared behind the recliner.

"Welcome, adventure seekers, to another action-packed episode of 'The Monster Hunter'! Once again, I, Dr. Abigail Finn, am close to bagging a mysterious creature. The ohonto worgra, or legendary Green Man of the Woods. Like the Yeti, Sasquatch, and Bigfoot—"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it! Hold up! Cut! Stop the cameras, lady! This is private property! Ow! Ow-wow-ow!" "Sir, what can you tell our viewers about the recent sightings of the Green Man in these woods beyond your home?"

"Hey, should one of us go out there and help him?" said gwen. "Are you kidding? He hit me with a baseball bat!" ben argued.

"I got it." April assured. April walked outside, clearing her throat politely. "Hi there. Don't mind him. He's kind of the village idiot.

Donnie, leaning out the window to stare at his brother, tapped the turtle on the head, spooking him slightly. "Donatello!" Mikey whined. "Give me a heart attack why don't ya?" "Don't tempt me, Lame Brain." Donnie said in a soft voice. "Do you have any idea who that is out there?" Mikey only shrugged. "That's Dr. Abigail Finn. A brilliant technologist, gifted biologist."

"Sounds like your type, brainiac." Mikey huffed. "She's also a certifiable lunatic." Donnie added. "Goes around hunting monsters." "She ever find any?" Mikey asked. "Not yet." Donnie shook his head. "But the way she's drooling over that video of you, you may get to be her first." He shut the window without another word, leaving poor Mikey outside to dread over the situation.

"You know mikey, reminds me of the time ben was 'alien-napped' at the-" "Not. another. Word!" interrupted ben. "I say we go after that video tape!" Mikey urged.

"Maybe this crazy doctor monster person will just give up and go away?" April suggested. "Dr. Abigail Finn doesn't give up." Donnie said. "If she can't find what she's looking for out there, she'll come looking in here. She's obsessed with monster hunting." Splinter thought for a moment. "Those who become obsessed are often their own worst enemy."

Meanwhile, Leo was in the barn going through old scrap metal, hoping to make new katana. "Looking good, Leo." Said Raph as he walked in. "Raph, I'm _not _in the mood." "For what?" Raph continued. "I don't need to hear how I messed up in New York. I got my shell kicked. I let everyone down. I lost my swords! I...I.." Raph walked up and said "Hang on, Leo. I wasn't gonna say anything like that. I _was_ gonna ask what you were doing out here."

"Nothing" Leo said calmly. "Well that's too bad. Because I know what you should be doing and I think you do too." Back in the forest, Dr. Finn was setting up her hunting equipment while her assistant parker was adjusting the cryo-containment chamber. "The green man is close, parker. I can sense it. My ticket to the big time!" she said while working on the spy bots. "The scientific community will no longer be able to laugh behind my back. And our little cable show will finally get a network deal!"

Donnie and Mikey were up hiding in a tree trying to listen in on her, but could barely here because of Mikey's constant chewing. "What'd she say?" "I couldn't hear because someone was chewing pistachio nuts in my ear." "What?" said Mikey, while Donnie face palmed himself in annoyance. The two jumped down from the tree and looked around the truck to find the tape of Mikey.

Mikey walked into the opened back of the truck, not knowing it was a trap. "Now, if I were a video tape, where would I hide?" Donnie spotted him and told him "Mikey, get out of there! For all we know this thing could be a-" before he could finish, the alarm went off and the back of the truck closed. "A trap" Donnie finished. "Um, oops?" squirmed mikey.

Suddenly, the room began to fill with liquid nitrogen, and began to freeze the two. "Is it getting really cold in here, or is it just me?" said Mikey while shivering. "It's liquid nitrogen. Instant deep freeze." explained Donnie. "Hey, I'm a turtle! I'm already cold blooded." complained mikey. "We'll be ice blooded if we don't get out of here!"

While parker tried to secure the chamber, Mikey and Donnie were trying to break out, but with no luck. "We've got fifteen seconds before we become turtle-cycles." "It won't budge, and I think my butt's getting freezer burn. You're the brains of this operation Donnie, come up with something! '' Mikey said panicking. Looking around, Donnie noticed the pipes connected to the nitrogen containers, and used his bo staff to break them off.

As soon as that happened, the liquid nitrogen began to freeze the door over. "M-Mikey th-the door, _now_!" ordered Donnie. The two kicked the door open, and got free. "Br-bra-brain freeze" complained Mikey. Donnie, frozen and frustrated, told Mikey "C-come on, we have to go!" And immediately ran off.

Mikey and Donnie soon returned to the house from their little adventure trying to foil Abigail Finn's plan, which only seemed to end in them becoming half-frozen. They told their story about almost becoming instantly frozen while Casey got them some blankets and April filled a basin with hot water for their feet.

"I can't believe you bozos walked right into a trap!" Casey said incredulously. "I believe it." Splinter said. "All I know is that it's a good thing the Green Man's not real." Donnie said. "If that Dr. Finn ever got her hands on him, sheesh!"

"Hey, that's it!" Mikey said suddenly. "Little Miss Monster Hunter is still out there hunting the Green Man, right? She wants Green Men? We'll give her some! Serious, butt-kicking, ninja green men!" Everyone stared at him strangely. "I have a plan." mischievously said Mikey.

Back in the barn, Raph and Leo continued to work on two new katana blades using scrap metal and the furnace. Raph kept the fire going while Leo worked on re-shaping the metal. With the restraint of his bandages and wounds, the hammer kept falling out of his hand. He went to pick it back up, but Raph did it for him. Leo went back to finish hammering, when his bandages started falling off piece by piece. He took off the remaining bandages and finished working.

In the forest, Mikey, Don and Casey were working on a plan to get rid of Dr. Finn. "Mikey, _this_ is your plan?" questioned don. "Yeah, this is crazy. And these leaves are itching me all over!" complained Casey. "Come on, you look great! Just followed my lead." assured Mikey. "Why do I get the feeling that this is just gonna make everything worse?"

"Where am I? Ugh! I-I'm stuck, I can't move!" Gwen had no idea where she was or what was going to happen to her. "Don't be afraid, child. When I'm through here, you won't remember a thing." said an unknown voice. "Who are you?!" demanded Gwen. "Someone who's going to take away the pain,and make everything better Ms. Tennyson." As Baxter stockman came from the shadows, he strapped a device on Gwen's helmet, and went over to the controls. She could see several other men monitoring her, and behind the glass, she could see a man wearing traditional samurai armor but without a helmet. The man lifted his hand, signaling his men to begin. When Dr. stockman pulled a lever, the room lit up as Gwen was immersed in excruciating pain.

Gwen woke up in an instant, covered in sweat. Ben saw her wake and walked over to her, hoping to calm her down. Master splinter, heard this, and too walked to gwen. "A nightmare, young one?" She answered "No and yes, more like images, things I can't remember." Splinter answered "Perhaps you are fighting things you do not want to accept are true. Do not fight these memories, if you are to overcome them." Splinter got up and noticed the media, Dr. Finn and the others outside. He, Gwen, Ben and April went outside to see what was going on.

The four appeared, walking from the house towards the incoming group. Mikey showed them a tape they had, most likely stolen from Dr. Abigail Finn. Donnie talked with Splinter and April on the porch while Mikey began pulling out the reel of film from the tape. Minutes later, Casey appeared from the trees, dressed in a strange, furry costume. Everyone else started laughing at the poor man; especially ben, who nearly died of laughter.

Casey talked to everyone, most likely about the success of the plan. Then, Raph appeared, looking pretty happy if not proud. He pointed to the barn and walked towards it, everyone else following him. He pushed open the doors and announced something to the group. They moved just enough to see Leo step from the shadows, two newly made swords in hand. "Uh, hi everyone." Everyone gathered around him, smiling proudly.

Then, gwen approached him, and apologized "Listen Leo, I'm sorry for what I did to you, I had no idea what I was-" before she could finish, tears formed in her eyes, but Leo smiled and replied "Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. Besides, you're a pretty good fighter."

Ben put his arm around gwen and comforted her. Then Leo spoke up and said "Guys, I think it's time we returned to New York. And finish our business with the Shredder. Once and for all." For once, his brothers shared a mutual agreement, and they raised their weapons with a cheer. Nothing could stop them, not even the Shredder.

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the long wait, and I hope this was worth it. The final three chapters of this story will be the Return to New York saga, after then I will begin the sequel in which ben and gwen are thrown into most of the tmnt season 1 and 2 episodes. Don't forget to comment and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Return to New York pt.1

Leo pressed himself to the brick wall as much as he could, taking in his surroundings and searching for anything out of the ordinary. Leo gestured to Raph, who silently dropped down from the ladder he hung from.

"All clear." Raph called softly. Casey appeared around the corner, tiptoeing carefully down towards the terrapins and human. His foot, however, decided it was necessary to kick a stray can and send the loud echoes down the tunnels and through the sewers. Both Ben and Gwen face palmed.

"Nice one, Casey." Donnie groaned. "Why don't you just broadcast it to the Foot Ninjas?" Mikey added as he, Donnie, Ben, Gwen, Splinter, and April appeared from the shadows. "What Foot Ninjas?" Casey scoffed. "I'm telling ya there's nobody down here!"

Splinter paused and sniffed the air, his sensitive nose picking up the usual scents of the sewer, but nothing that would indicate the Foot were nearby. "I believe you may be right, Mr. Jones." "Well, that'd be a first." April smirked.

"So, where exactly is your lair?" asked Ben. "Right here." Donnie said, approaching the pipes on the wall in front of them. He pulled on a pipe like a lever, causing other pipes to move in a chain reaction. Donnie twisted a wheel and a section of a pipe opened like a panel, revealing a keypad. Donnie pressed in some numbers and the wall suddenly began to move.

"Welcome home, everybody." Donnie sighed as they journeyed inside. Leo sighed. "Just like we left it." "Cool." Raph nodded. "Home sweet home!" Mikey cheered.

"Now this is awesome." "For once Ben, I actually agree with you." "And you were worried the Foot would find this place, Mikey!" Donnie scoffed, rebooting his computers. "Heck yeah!" Mikey called from the kitchen. "I couldn't bear the thought of harming my babies!"

"I don't get it." Raph growled a little, beating at his punching bag. "Last time the sewers were crawling with Foot goons searching for us! Why would Shredder just send them all home?" "Maybe he thinks there's no one left to search for." Leo suggested. Raph gave Leo a look. "You know, being dead might have its advantages." "Yeah." Leo agreed. "It just might give us the element of surprise."

Casey and Mikey appeared from the kitchen. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Mikey asked. "I think he's thinking what you think he's thinking." Donnie said. "If he's thinking what I'm thinking," Raph said. "Then I'm thinking we shouldn't just be thinking." He turned to Casey and Mikey. "What are you thinking?"

Casey and Ben only stared, looking confused beyond belief. Scratching his head, Ben asked "And just what are you thinking?" "Shredder believes us vanquished in the explosion at Miss O'Neil's." Splinter explained. "Thus leaving our enemy vulnerable to a surprise attack."

Ben and Casey both smiled, finally looking like they understood. Leo thought for a moment. "Okay, if we're gonna do this, we need to find out everything we can about Foot Headquarters." "I don't know if I can hack into that system." Donnie admitted as he typed away on his computer. "It was designed by Dr. Baxter Stockman himself." "Too bad you don't know anybody who used to work with Stockman." April said with a sarcastic smile.

"For a while, before I discovered he was a madman." April admitted, seating herself at Donnie's computers. She immediately got to work, trying to hack the system. Raph and Leo began practicing with their weapons. Ben charged up his omnitrix while Gwen practiced fighting by herself.

"Remember, my sons." Splinter reminded them. "The battle you face today will be most arduous. You must go in prepared." "I'm prepared." Raph assured, twirling his sais. "To kick some shell!" "I think Master Splinter meant a little something more." Leo told his brother.

"I believe the time has come to return the Shredder's sword to its former owner." Splinter said, turned to a desk nearby. Miwa turned and noticed a sword on a stand, its gleaming white blade glinting in the light. The hilt was gold and had four claws pointing down towards the blade. The handle was white with gold designs and a strange, squid-like creature was embedded in the handle as the pommel.

Ben looked at the sword, interested at its features. "Now that's what I call a sword." He went to go pick it up when Leo warned him "Ben, don't!" Ben grabbed the sword and was sent into convulsions by the electricity sent through his body.

Again, Gwen face palmed in disbelief, though she had seen this happen before. Raph put on the glove to carry the sword, and put it back where it was.

Raph, looking over to Leo said "Maybe you should have the honor of carrying the sword, bro. After all, you're the sword guy. He stepped aside as Leo approached, but he hesitated. Splinter put a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder. "Are you all right, my son?"

"I….I was just remembering the last time I tangled with Shredder's elite ninja." Leo admitted. "I….I don't wanna let my brothers…..down…" "You must look within and find the strength that is yours and yours alone." Splinter instructed. "You will not let them down. I feel it in my heart."

Gwen started to feel nervous as well as angry. She wanted to enact revenge on the Shredder for what he did to her, what he did to everyone. Ben put his arm on Gwen's shoulder saying "You gonna be okay, Gwen?" She smiled and said "Yeah, but you better not mess this one up, doofus." He returned the smile and said "I won't if you don't, dweeb."

"We're in!" Donnie's voice brought everyone to him and April. "We're in!" "We had to use three different dictionary attack programs to crack the incription algorithm." April explained. "Then it was just the simple matter of creating a dummy account and installing a remote access Trojan horse." Donnie added. They high-fived, obviously proud of themselves.

"Thrilling." Mikey droned, obviously not getting it. "But, can you get us inside?" Leo added. "Never mind that." Raph waved it off. "Can ya get us to Shredder?" "Getting inside's easy." April assured. "Getting to Shredder: difficult but doable." "What concerns me is everything in between." Donnie said, pointing to the schematics for the building. "Bring it on!" Raph punched his palm.

"I can coordinate the computer systems from this end." April offered. "Great." Leo nodded. "Casey, you stay here and protect April. Just in case." Casey and April didn't look too happy about it, but they agreed. "We're gonna be a four-turtle wrecking crew!" He and his brothers joined hands in a circle.

Splinter placed his paw on top of the pile. "Five." He corrected. "Make it six." Ben added, placing his hand on top of Splinter's. "Seven. You're not leaving me out of this one." "Let's roll." Raph growled.

Minutes later, they were barreling down the road in the Battle Shell straight for the Foot Clan Headquarters. When they reached a spot about a hundred yards away, they leaped from the car and Donnie used a remote control to power it.

The Battle Shell maneuvered through the minor security of the first level. A few foot ninja, trap doors and laser systems. Eventually, the foot, and Hun trapped the battle shell in an isolated room. The lasers became too much for the Battle Shell's exterior and destroyed it. Hun went over to examine what was left, but found no one inside. "Empty?"

"Nice remote control work, Slick." Raph complimented. "And they say hours and hours of video games are bad for ya." Mikey scoffed. Donnie didn't look too happy. "Poor Battle Shell. I really loved that oversized gadget laden gas guzzler."

"And I'm sure the next one you build you'll love just as much." Leo assured. "But right now, let's stick to the plan?" "April, Stage One complete." Donnie reported into his headset. He waited while April responded. "Good job, April. We'll let you know when we need something else." He pulled up a map on his phone and lead the way through the building, the others close behind. Within minutes, Donnie arrived at a door a few levels up. He knelt beside a complicated-looking lock system.

"So, now what?" Gwen asked. "Hold on, I'm working on that." Donnie said. "April, I'm having trouble getting in. Can you dig up an access code?" "Allow me." Raph offered, taking a few steps back. Everyone jumped backwards when Raph flew through the air with a strong kick that knocked the door clean off its hinges. "Noisy, but effective." Mikey nodded. Everyone jumped inside, only to be met with a large group of Foot Ninjas, all of them armed. "Now that's a lot of ninjas." Mikey noted.

"Nothing a little Four arms can't handle." As the ninjas charged, Ben slammed on his omnitrix and became Four Arms, and was first to jump into the fray. He knocked ninjas away as Gwen joined in and landed rock-solid blows to each one. The Turtles and Splinter watched for a moment, mesmerized by the power coming from the two.

Raph and his brothers charged into battle, following their example. Leo battled blade-on-blade with the ninjas, split kicking them aside with ease. Donnie whacked his opponents with his staff, forcing them to stumble back and fall unconscious. Raph remained merciless, knocking ninjas aside with blows that almost matched Four Arms strength. Mikey teased his opponents, only to be tripped and forced to fall backwards; when the ninjas foolishly followed, they were immediately beaten back again. Four Foot Ninjas idiotically thought they could overpower Splinter by surrounding him. The result: a flurry of fists and feet and blows from a walking stick that made the ninjas instantly fall to the ground unconscious.

"Is this all, you got? Come on, give me a real challenge!" boasted Four arms. "Donnie!" Leo called. "Do your thing!" Donnie used his staff to vault him up to the computers. He knocked a ninja aside and seated himself at the large computer. "April! I'm hooking up! Prepare to download remote access codes!"

"Well, that was refreshing." Raph smirked. "No doubt more will be on the way." Splinter warned. "April, we need another way out." Donnie requested. He listened for a moment and then said, "Got it." before kicking open a ventilation shaft.

"Not bad, Donnie." Gwen nodded, pulling out a pair of spiked gloves and strapping them to her palms. She, Ben, the guys, and Splinter hurriedly climbed into the shaft and climbed up to the next tunnel, crawling through it as they followed Donnie. After crawling and climbing through the ventilation shafts, Donnie finally reached another grate and kicked it open. He dropped down to the floor, the others following him.

Ben looked around in amazement at what he was seeing. "Wow, not even vilgax has this sort of stuff." Donnie whistled at the sight of some advanced-looking bikes. "It's like I died and went to techno-geek heaven. "Whoa." Raph agreed. "A turtle could kick some serious butt with this stuff."

"What do you think this one does?" Mikey asked, lifting up a strange gun. He accidently fired it right in his face, letting loose a cloud of smoke. He coughed, obviously surprised by the sudden invasion on his lungs. "That answer your question, Lame Brain?" Leo asked. "Come, my sons. We must keep on the move." Splinter urged.

Gwen looked back up at the ledge she had been staring at one last time before following. The seven of them journeyed across the room, but she felt uneasy. She looked around, but couldn't see anything that would threaten Ben or the others.

"Wait." Splinter ordered, sniffing the air. "What is it, Sensei?" Leo asked. "I sense…a presence." Splinter reported. "So do I." added Gwen. "I've felt this before." "Nobody here but us turtles." Mikey said, noting the seemingly empty garage. They continued on, but Splinter stopped them again. "No, something is here. Something that cannot be seen."

"Foot Tech Ninjas!" Donnie realized. Splinter cried out in pain when an invisible force suddenly collided with his face. The same force met Mikey's and Leo's face, knocking them to the side. Raph punched for something, only to hit air and have the force hit him as well.

Ben, now Diamond Head, lunged for anything, but only met air and the hard blows of the invisible ninjas. The boys and Splinter met the same fate as the ninjas landed hard blows that sent them to the ground. Gwen used all her skill and strength, but the ninjas kept landing blows on her.

Donnie grunted as he hit a metal cabinet. "Don't worry guys. I came prepared for these creeps." He started rummaging through his bag on his shoulder, only for the invisible ninjas to knock the bag from his hand and throw him aside.

Mikey and Diamond Head tried to fight as a team, but the ninjas kept attacking without mercy. Mikey back flipped onto a platform and pulled a lever, raising the platform and the two ninjas high into the air.

"In your face, invisible man!" Mikey boasted. "Smoked your transparent butt!" Mikey turned to see the Foot Tech right behind him. "Ah shell….."

The ninja leaned on the railing to the platform and planted his feet into Mikey's stomach, sending the orange-masked turtle flying backwards and to the ground. Diamond Head lunged with at one of the ninja, only for the ninja to catch his hand. Then, he noticed the ninja reach for the Foot Clan symbol on his chest and launched his diamond hand into the metal, causing sparks to fly out. The ninja became visible, allowing Diamond Head to send him flying. Gwen too found the cloaking device on a ninja, but the ninja picked her up and threw her off. She screamed as she flew through the air, crashing into Mikey and forcing them both to the floor.

"Oogh, nice landing kid." groaned Mikey. "Sorry, Mikey."apologized Gwen. Raph had an idea when he saw one of the Foot flying craft in the corner. He immediately jumped on it, but had no idea how to control the thing. Diamond Head transformed back into Ben, and was nearly vaporized if Donnie hadn't pulled him out of the way.

"Way to go, Raph!" Donnie complimented. "The laser's messing up their cloaking controls!" Everyone had to duck again, though, because Raph kept spinning and hitting everything around them, including two Foot Tech Ninjas and knocking them backwards.

"Hey bro!" Mikey complained. "Now ya just gotta work on your aim!" "I only see two." Splinter said. "Where is the third ninja?" "Uh, I think I have a pretty good idea." Ben gulped, pointing at the other machine. The machine fired a missile, forcing Raph to jump off his ride and land beside his brothers while the missile hit a truck and Raph's ride ricocheted off walls and doors, out of control, before crashing right through the ceiling and to the upper floors.

"Always thought this room could us a skylight." Mikey shrugged. "Honestly, you guys cause more damage than Ben." Ignoring the insult, Ben was the first to jump to the next floor, followed by Gwen and the others. She jumped when a Foot Tech kicked Mikey aside, causing him to fall.

"Hang on, Mikey!" Donnie called, grabbing his bag. "I came prepared." Donnie threw the strange shuriken in his hand and it hit the Foot Clan symbol on the Foot Tech, causing the device to short-circuit and force the ninja to the ground. "Electric counter-shock shuriken." Donnie said proudly. "Instant short-circuit."

"Quick, Don!" Leo called, grappling with a Foot Tech. "Get him before he—" Too late; the ninja threw Leo aside and instantly turned invisible. Leo slammed into a structure and hit the ground hard while the structure collapsed to pieces on top of him.

"Hang on, bro!" Raph called as they hurried over. "We'll get you out!" They paused briefly when the strange machine started barreling towards them again.

"Guys, take cover!" Leo ordered as his brothers, father, and friends unburied him from the rubble.

"And leave you?" Raph scoffed. "No way!" They pulled Leo to his feet and turned to face the machine, still being driving by the invisible ninja. Splinter moved before anyone else could, leaping high into the air, landing right on the seat, and swiping his staff across the ninja's face. The ninja reappeared, locking an arm around the rat's neck. Splinter desperately fought for control as he reached for a bright red square, indicating the off switch. The Foot Ninja growled as Splinter spun around and whacked the ninja's face with his staff. They grappled for a moment before the ninja landed an exceptionally hard punch to Splinter's face and sent him flying off the machine. It did nothing to stop him from firing another missile at the Turtles.

"As much fun as I'm having, I'd like to live too!" scoured Ben. "Yo Donnie!" Raph called. "Can't ya shock 'em?" "Not if I can't see 'em!" Donnie said.

"I'll take care of that!" Leo announced, grabbing two fire extinguishers from the wall. "Raph, think fast!" He tossed the canisters towards Raph, who stabbed his sais into them and caused them to explode. The white cloud settled down on the warriors, outlining the invisible ninjas for Donnie to throw his shuriken at. The ninjas instantly hit the ground. When the white cloud cleared, the three ninjas lay on the ground.

"Excellent work." Splinter complimented. "And we put out all the fires too." Mikey added. "Which way now?" Donnie asked. "Up." Leo said, pointing to the hole in the ceiling. Nobody looked very excited at having to scale the walls to the beams closer to the hole, but they all climbed up and through the hole to the next level. Upon arriving, they found a strange room filled with computers, advanced equipment, and large glass canisters with three shadows floating in them.

"It, looks like something out of those movies Ben watches-creepy." "For once Gwen, I actually agree with you." "April, check the building schematics." Donnie requested. "See if you can tell us where we are." Everyone turned to the three canisters and the shadows, staring at them. Only Leo dared to venture closer to them.

"Hmm….looks kinda familiar." Raph mused. "It should." Donnie agreed. "It's a Foot Genetics Lab." "Are you saying that this is just like that abandoned lab we found deep under the city?" Leo asked. Mikey made a dramatic music sound, only for Raph to flick the back of his head. "Knock it off, Mikey." Raph ordered.

A loud alarm sounded in the room, followed by a flashing red light. "I didn't touch anything!" Mikey insisted. "Honest!" Suddenly, one of the canisters burst open, releasing the strange water inside. Everyone slowly backed up as the shadow in the canister leaped forward and landed mere feet away from them. The canisters on either side of the first opened as well, and the other two shadows followed suit.

"Is that the Shredder?" Mikey asked. "I don't think so, Mikey." Donnie gulped. "Though they might be his genetic clones." "Might be?" Raph repeated.

The first clone roared like an animal, raising its four arms. Each arm had a spiked gauntlet and the head looked the same: helmet and glowing red eyes. The clone seemed to wear the Shredder's armor, but with more skin showing. The second clone stood a little taller and thinner, with strange crab claws for hands. The third clone was much shorter and growled in a high-pitched voice.

As the clones drew closer, Mikey quoted a movie line "I have a bad feeling about this!'' "You're telling me!'' added Ben.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Return to New York pt.2

Everyone held their weapons, ready to fight the three monstrous clones as they approached. But none of them could hide their shock and fear. "What are those things?" Leo breathed.

"My guess would be genetically engineered hybrid clones." Donnie reported as he and Mikey dodged the four-arm Shredder's attacks. "Recombinant genetic mutations of Shredder DNA!"

"That's what I was gonna say!" Mikey added.

Splinter ducked as the crab-handed Shredder swiped at them. The four-armed clone went for Ben and tried to sliced him, yet missed. Ben slapped down his omnitrix and became Four arms again in order to make it a fair fight.

The third clone, a tiny Shredder whose head reached about Raph's waist, charged for the red-masked turtle and sliced his tiny gauntlets, only for Raph to jump up and aim his sais for the tiny clone. The clone jumped away with a high-pitched growl. He lunged again, but Leo took his blades and blocked the attack.

"Hold still you puny little—" Leo grunted when the tiny clone swiped at him and suddenly jumped back. He ricocheted off the wall and lunged again, his gauntlet blades clanging against Leo's crab-handed shredder ran towards Gwen, slamming his crab-like hands down to crush her. Gwen jumped back and suddenly ran up the clone's arms, kicking him right in the face.

She back flipped as the clone tumbled and hit the ground while she landed softly beside Splinter. "Whoa, Gwen. Since when can you do that?" complimented Four-arms. The clone quickly stood and swung his arm like a bat, almost knocking the rat and human off their feet. Four arms pushed Splinter and Gwen back when the clone swung his other arm Splinter leaped up and kicked the clone's chest multiple times, causing him to fall back to the ground.

It wasn't long before Ben, Gwen and Splinter backed up right into Leo and Raph. "My sons! On my signal!" Splinter ordered. "Now!" The four of them ducked, causing the crab hand Shredder and the midget Shredder to jump up and crash right into each other. The crab hand Shredder slammed into a breaker box and was electrocuted; the midget Shredder hit the ground hard.

Leo and Raph jumped up and kicked the last clone in the back, forcing him to release Donnie from his hold. While Four-arms helped move Donnie to safety, Mikey and Splinter jumped onto the canisters that held the clones and tipped them over, right on top of the four armed clone and knocking him unconscious.

Mikey's phone suddenly began to ring, and he picked it up. "Mutant Clone Control. You splice 'em we slice 'em." He paused. "Yo, Donnie. It's for you."

Donnie took the phone and pulled the headset from it. "April, what did you find?" Everyone waited for Donnie to listen before the purple-masked turtle ran over to a lab table and reached underneath it. Seconds later, a section of the wall rose to reveal and elevator…..on the other side of the gaping hole in the floor.

"And how are we supposed to get across that?" Raph demanded. "No sweat." Donnie assured, pulling out a rope and hook. "I came prepared."

Donnie swung the hook around and threw it, latching the small piece of metal to the beam above them. He swung across first, landing safely on the other side before tossing the rope back. Mikey caught it next and swung across, shouting like Tarzan from the jungle. "What?" Mikey asked when Donnie stared at him. "At least it ain't 'Cowabunga'."

He threw the rope back and Ben (now in human form) caught it, and after he swung across Gwen grabbed it and swung over. She threw the rope over to Raph, but a snarl reached their ears. Upon turning, the three remaining group members noticed the crab-handed clone and the midget clone regained consciousness; and now they charged right for them.

"I got this one." Raph assured, handing the rope to Leo. Raph knocked aside the clone's claws every time he struck, causing a sharp pain each time until Raph could grab the incoming rope.

"Later Lobster Limbs!" Raph called, jumping to swing across. He jumped up and grabbed the rope, but the clone suddenly sliced through the rope, causing Raph to fall straight down the hole.

"Raph!" Leo called. He and the others rushed to the edge, staring down at their comrades. Raph, out of pure instinct, had grabbed a pipe sticking out from the edge of the hole. "Yeah, what?" Raph snapped. "Uh, raph?" warned Ben. "Aw crud." Hun stared up at the turtle and human, looking both shocked and angry. "So, the Turtles really are alive."

The large man ran over to the machine the Turtles encountered earlier, arming it and aiming it for Raph. "Raph!" Leo called. "Don't move until I tell you." Raph glared at the crab-hand Shredder creeping towards him. "Are you nuts?"

"Trust me, bro!" Leo urged. "Get ready!" Raph readied himself as Hun was about to blow him to kingdom come, and the clone was gonna have dinner. "Now!" Leo called. Raph flipped away to his brothers while the crab-hand Shredder fell down towards Hun, who accidently shot the hole with the missile instead of Raph.

Leo and Splinter helped pull Raph to solid ground as Donnie was working the elevator. "Hurry it up, guys!" Donnie urged, pressing the Up button repeatedly. "We're about to have another clone encounter!" Everyone turned as the other two clones rose, growling at them from the other side of the hole. Mikey stuck out his tongue and made taunting faces at the clones. "Denied!"

"Mikey, I've learned from experience that you should never taunt!" "I'd listen to Ben this time!" warned Gwen. Everyone went wide-eyed when the two clones leaped over the hole and landed on their side, snarling. "Man, I hate being right!" sighed Ben.

"Ah shell." Raph groaned as they drew their weapons. Donnie kept pressing the Up button hurriedly. When the four-armed Shredder lunged for him, Raph knocked it aside. The tiny Shredder clone jumped up and almost attached itself to Gwen, but was knocked back by heat-blast. "Again, de-nied!" "Ben, next time you do that, warn me!" yelled Gwen as she was extinguishing tiny flames in her hair.

The elevator doors finally opened and Donnie rushed inside to hold them. "Hey guys!" Donnie called. Everyone quickly backed up into the elevator, blocking some of the clones' attacks until Donnie pressed a button and the doors closed. Everyone remained tense until the doors were shut before relaxing, panting from the adrenaline rush.

"Okay." Mikey sighed. "Did Shredder, like, wake up one morning and say, 'Hey, here's an idea: mutant clones of me. Really ugly ones!'"

The elevator suddenly jerked, and the doors started opening. The two clones outside growled in effort as they struggled and pulled the doors open, trying to reach the elevator's occupants. "Oh, come on." complained Gwen. Donnie threw one of his shocking shurikens and the two clones fell backwards from electrocution.

"Everybody out!" Leo ordered, pushing the emergency exit hatch open with his sword. "Double time!"

"Nunchaku Express!" Mikey chimed, holding up his nunchaku. "Going up!" One by one, the leaped up onto Mikey's nunchaku and out the hatch, onto the roof of the elevator. Leo and Splinter reached down and pulled Mikey up with them, just as the clones burst into the elevator. Leo slammed the hatch shut before the clones could follow.

"Now what?" Raph demanded.

"Everyone, grab onto the cable!" Leo ordered. "Wait, won't it be too heavy with all of us?" suggested Ben. "Ben's right, the cable will snap with all that weight." Donnie replied. "Who cares, just hurry up!" said Leo as he sat on the hatch as the clones beat on it. While everyone else followed his order, Ben slapped down his omnitrix and became stink fly, allowing gwen to grab on to him.

When everyone had grabbed on, Leo jumped forward and took the rope, just as the clones appeared and charged. "Hang on!" He took a katana and sliced through the cable, forcing Splinter and his brothers up as the elevator car went down while stink fly and Gwen flew safely up. "Get ready!" Leo called. "It's about to hit!" Right on cue, the car hit the bottom of the chute, causing the ropes and cables to ripple and slack, causing the Turtles and Splinter to fly right off the cable.

"My sons, are you all right?" he called up. Gwen was still hanging on to stink fly while Donnie and Raph hanging onto the door to the next level and Leo and Mikey hanging onto a support beam.

"Yeah." Raph groaned, pulling himself up to the ledge. "Peachy." He stabbed a sai into the door and pried it open, allowing everyone to step inside as they climbed up. But all they saw was a long hallway, with a door that had a large Foot Clan symbol on it at the end.

"April, we need the 411 on our current location." Donnie said into his headset. He stepped back outside the elevator and looked up. "Seventy-Two."

"April, can you at least find us a way up?" Donnie asked. "A stairwell or something?" Splinter held his arms out to stop them. "What is it, Sensei?" Leo asked worriedly.

Splinter's nose twitched, sniffing the air. "I sense something." "So do I." replied Gwen.

"Traps." Splinter said, causing slight nervousness in everyone. "We must proceed with caution." The rat master leaped up to the walls of the hallway, bouncing off them in a zigzag pattern that ended with him landing safely on the other side of the hall, right in front of the door. Ben used his omnitrix again, only this time as Xlr8 and sped across the room two seconds without activating a single trap.

Gwen went next, jumping up and running along the wall before leaping and bouncing off the other wall. She somersaulted into the air and landed softly next to Ben and Splinter. Donnie ran across the floor a little ways before giving a tremendous leap, ricocheting off the wall and landing beside the other three.

"There ain't no traps down there." Raph scoffed, taking off down the hall. One of the floor panels sunk under Raph's foot step, and sharp bladed pendulums swung down from the ceiling, nearly slicing Raph in half. Saws jutted out from the walls, but he leaped over those with ease. He continued to run, but stepped on one more panel and a section of the floor opened up right before Gwen, Ben, Splinter, and Donnie to reveal a bed of sharp spikes. Raph gave a tremendous leap and landed a little hard on the other side. Raph chuckled a little nervously.

"Raphael." Splinter scolded. "Your rashness will be the end of you yet." "Hey, I made it didn't I?" Raph shrugged. "And what of your brothers?" Splinter reminded him. Raph looked back and noticed the number of traps he set off, making the hallway that much more dangerous.

"Where have I seen that before?" Gwen said looking at Ben, who returned the insult by only sticking out his tongue.

"No sweat, Master!" Mikey assured as he dodged the pendulum blades. "Mikey got game! Mikey got hops! Mikey be in the zone!" He effortlessly leaped over the saws and the pendulums. "Boo-ya! In your face you puny little girly blades!"

"Go Mikey! Go Mikey!" Mikey cheered, doing a little victory dance. "Go, go! Go Mikey!" Mikey jumped when a pendulum swung towards him, slicing off the tails of his mask. He yelped and ran for it, leaping across the spike bed and landing on his stomach on the other side.

"The trendy new short headbands are in this season." Mikey chuckled nervously, as to alleviate the tension. "All the stylish ninja are wearing them." Raph and Donnie stared at him with a soft glare while Splinter just stared at him tiredly. Ben and Gwen just rolled their eyes.

Leo landed behind Mikey and shoved his torn mask tails into his hand. "No more fooling around, Mikey! Not today!" He stomped past Mikey, leaving the orange-masked turtle to stare in surprise.

Leo pushed open the large doors and everyone stepped inside. The layout came as a surprise to all of them: a dark, stone room, slightly foggy, with a sort of small temple standing ahead of them. Statues flanked the steps to the temple: strange figures wearing geta, bamboo hats, armor and carrying strange spears. A Foot Clan symbol rested beneath each figure in the form of some sort of element.

"These symbols each represent one of the five elements." Splinter explained. "Earth, fire, water, wind, and metal." "What are those things?" asked Ben curiously.

"Look!" Donnie gasped. Everyone turned as one of the statues suddenly came to life and became more colorful. Its armor was now red and gold, carrying a red-orange spear weapon. Its skin was ashen white and its eyes glowed red. And…..it was on fire…

The spirit leaped off his pedestal, brandishing his spear threateningly. His four kin followed suit, each of them approaching the ninjas with their weapons ready. Each spirit had the same ashen skin and glowing red eyes, except their armor was different: one had silver and blue armor, one aqua green and gray, one earthen brown and tan, and one dark gray and gold.

The spirits surrounded the group, raised their weapons and suddenly fired bright bolts of colored lightning towards the ninjas, pushing them back a little and even throwing them in different directions.

Raph sliced his sais through the water spirit, but the blades went right through him. "You can't even touch these things!" Raph growled. Mikey planted a sharp roundhouse kick into the metal spirit, only to pull his foot back sharply at the loud CLANG! "Ow! That's not entirely true!"

The fire spirit began launching fireballs at Donnie, who was forced to either jump away or whack the balls aside with his bō like a baseball bat. The wind spirit created a small tornado, lifting up Leo and tossing him against and again.

Splinter hit the earth spirit again and again, but the spirit kept coming back as though nothing happened. The water spirit suddenly trapped Raph in a bubble of water; no matter how hard he punched at the fluid membrane, it wouldn't break. Gwen tried to break Raph free by using what training she had learned from the shredder, but had no luck. The water spirit then trapped her in a bubble of water too.

Ben looked at the fire spirit, and said "Okay, time to fight fire with fire." Wasting no time, Ben transformed back into heat blast and dashed toward the fire spirit. Heat blast tried to absorb the fire from the spirit, but instead had the fire absorbed from himself, causing him revert back to normal. "Aw, crud." said ben as he dodged a blast of heat.

"There must be some way to fight fire with fire!" Donnie yelped as another fireball hit the rock structure he hid behind. Splinter spied Leo and caught sight of the Sword of Tengu, still on the turtle's back. "Or magic with magic." "Master Splinter!" Leo called. "What are you doing?"

Splinter didn't answer; he leaped into the air, dropping his staff in the process, and grabbed the magic sword from the sheath on Leo's back. The rat landed softly on the ground between Leo and the wind spirit. Ben and the others looked at the power that the sword had and watched as Splinter masterfully wielded it.

"I believe that conquering our mystic foes requires a mystic weapon." Splinter said simply, brandishing the sword threateningly. "But you need the glove, Sensei!" Donnie called, pulling the metal glove from his bag. "Catch!"

The glove clattered to the ground, right at Splinter's feet, but he didn't pick it up. "There is no time! Leonardo, get your brothers away from the temple! Now!" He suddenly swung the sword, letting loose a blast that knocked the earth and water spirits backwards and also released Raph and Gwen from their watery prisons. The spirits, realizing that the rat with the sword was the greater threat, all advanced towards him, raising their weapons threateningly. Ben pulled Gwen to safety as she and the others watched in amazement.

Splinter jumped out of the circle of surrounding spirits and landed softly behind them, glaring harshly and still holding the sword. His paws continued to smoke and burn, but he paid no attention. He swung the sword and let loose a blast, striking the fire spirit and causing its flames to fly backwards and melt the metal spirit.

"Fire melts metal."

He jumped aside as the water spirit launched a blast for him, swinging the sword and striking the same spirit next. The water from the spirit blasted back and the fire spirit burst into a cloud of ash and pieces of armor.

"Water quenches fire."

Next came the earth spirit, who became hit with the sword blast and the bits of earth hit the water spirit. The spirit shook for a moment before disappearing.

"Earth swallows water."

The earth and wind spirits moved for Splinter, who only leaped over their heads and sent yet another blast from the sword before landing. The wind blew back the earth spirit, and he disappeared along with his brethren.

"Wind scatters earth."

Now, it was only the wind spirit left, who immediately created a tornado to deter Splinter's merciless attacks. But the rat held firm and strong, even with the sword causing him so much pain. His hands burned and trembled, but he just clenched the sword handle tighter.

"And I shall quell the wind!" Splinter charged for the spirit, shouting in effort.

Everyone watched in terror as Splinter let out a final, powerful blast from the sword, knocking the wind spirit backwards into the temple. The roof crumbled and broke apart, falling down and crushing the wind spirit…and Splinter.

Gwen looked at the wreckage in horror. "Is he-?" As everyone began to fear the worst, the rubble began moving indicating life. As gray arm emerged from the rubble, the turtles and ben helped Splinter out.

"Leonardo, retrieve the sword." ordered Splinter. Donnie handed Leo the metal glove and the blue-masked turtle went to search for the sword.

"Master Splinter." Mikey gasped. "Your hands." Indeed, Splinter's paws continued to smoke and burn, no doubt from the effects of the Sword of Tengu.

"The Sword of Tengu is a potent mix of science and sorcery." Splinter sighed. "Only a true master can wield it without the protective glove. But there is a price to be paid."

"Makes you wonder what's in store for us on the next twenty floors." Donnie sighed, pulling out the bandages and getting to work on Splinter's hands.

"We still got twenty floors to go?" Mikey gulped audibly. "If we even make it that far." Raph growled. "There's no 'if' about it!" Leo declared. "We will make it to the Shredder. Have you guys forgotten how he forced us from our home? Burned down April's building? Nearly killed us all? Cause I sure haven't! And I'm gonna see this thing through to the bitter end!" He grabbed the Sword of Tengu from the rubble, holding it with pride for a moment before sheathing it.

"Don't forget Leo, he brain washed me and made me his slave." Gwen added. "The Shredder's affected us all; Not just me or you guys." Ben spoke up, "Which means we're all going to fight and defeat him. Together." "I'm with ya, bro." Raph assured. "Me too." Donnie nodded. "We'll see this thing through together." Mikey chimed in. "All of us." Splinter affirmed.

"April." Donnie spoke into his headset. "Any luck finding us a stairwell out of here?" They waited a moment before Leo approached a banner with the water spirit's symbol on it. He sliced through the banner with his swords, revealing a pair of elevator doors. The doors opened to reveal rice paper styled walls and a set of buttons with floors that led straight to the very top floor. Everyone piled in and Donnie pressed the button for the top floor. Fears were soon to be awakened, all of their training lead to this. The nightmare of all nightmares was waiting on the top floor, and there was no turning back.

"There is no turning back now." Splinter noted. "But no matter what happens today, I have never been more proud of you all." Splinter told them with a smile. Ben turned to Gwen and smiled as she smiled back, then readied themselves for the fight to come.

They held their weapons ready as the elevator reached the top floor and walked inside, finding themselves in a sort of small hallway. Another door with the Foot Clan symbol on it stood a few feet away. Leo approached the door first, hesitating a little. Then, he took a breath, jumped into the air, and kicked the doors open. Everyone else followed, looking around the large throne-like room. Glass windows that looked like rice paper doors; a small stool at the end of the hall with a Foot Clan symbol on a banner above it, like a tiny throne; it looked like the perfect, old-fashioned Japanese style throne room, meant for a king.

Suddenly, in four individual bursts of smoke, the Elite Ninjas appeared, wielding their weapons and glaring at the intruders. Leo stiffened at the sight, flashing back to the last time he fought them…..and lost miserably.

"Shredder's Elite Guard." Leo breathed. Raph glared at the ninjas. "You can do it, bro." he assured. "We're all in this together." "You don't know how true that is, freak." They turned at the cruel laugh to see Hun standing in the broken doorway, cracking his knuckles and looking very pleased to have the chance to pound them all to dust. Gwen looked at them, barely remembering what had happened months ago.

Brushing it off, she and the others looked back and forth between the large man in the doorway and the lithe elites on the other side. But the only movement came from the elites twirling their weapons. "Okay, this is new." said Ben confused.

"What are they waitin' for?" Raph asked. "Orders." Leo answered. "Astute as usual, Leonardo." Gwen's eyes narrowed as Shredder approached them, looking the same as when she was under his control: armored up with glowing red eyes. Ben looked at him with awe and fear; for he had never fought any one like this.

"I don't know how you managed to survive out last encounter," Shredder said, glaring at the seven warriors that dared to intrude on his home. "But I can assure you, you will not survive this one." "Your elite guard will not stop me, Oroku Saki." Splinter growled as he stepped forward.

"No Sensei. This is one I have to lead." Leo stopped them. "Elite ninja!" Shredder barked an order. "Attack!"

The ninja quartet leaped forward, only for five mutant ninjas to intercept them. Gwen darted forward, weaving her way around the tiny fights as she ran towards Shredder, ready to strike. Shredder stood ready as well, holding his single set of gauntlet claws ready. The two of them clashed together, once master and apprentice, now enemies, before pushing apart and each adopting a strong stance. Shredder lunged next, aiming a punch for her head. She ducked and swept Shredder's legs, only for him to jump up and back flip farther away. It didn't stop Gwen from charging for him yet again, landing a kick on shredder's chest.

"Curious, I believed you destroyed along with the turtles, and yet here you are now.'' Gwen angrily replied "Better believe it bucket head! You're gonna pay for what you did to me, you monster!" Shredder only laughed at this and said "I made you my servant, why you attack me I do not know, but give this all up and I shall return things to how they should be." "I'd rather die fighting you than live serving you!" Gwen yelled.

Shredder narrowed his eyes and slammed his claws down. "So be it, little girl!" Gwen, glaring into Shredder's glow red eyes, met him in another round of blows, much more difficult than when he was training her.

Suddenly, Leo's fierce shout pierced the air, and she looked over to see him on his back, his swords blocking the blade of one of the elites. "You may destroy me," Leo growled. "But I will not live in fear!" He kicked the ninja off him and jumped to his feet. "Me neither." said Raph kicking the elite ninja away.

As Hun was about to clobber Splinter, he dropped out of his clothing and punched and kicked Hun senseless. "In the words of the ancient master, 'It ain't over till it's over'". The turtles, Splinter and Ben turned their sights on the Shredder, but a sudden rumbling made everyone in the room paused. Something started pushing through the floor, breaking boards and shaking the ground beneath everyone's feet.

Something big and metal suddenly pushed its way through to the top floor. It had four arms, two legs, a round body, many visible weapons and a window that revealed the head of a colored man with some sort of eyepiece over his scarred eye and a neck brace around his neck.

"Baxter Stockman!" Shredder growled. "In the flesh." Baxter Stockman sneered. "So to speak." "You will pay for your false report on the Turtles' demise!" Shredder declared to Stockman. "However, you can redeem yourself. Destroy the Turtles!"

The Turtles, Splinter, Ben and Gwen stood ready to fight, but Stockman didn't even turn to them. He just continued to glare arrogantly at the Shredder. "You blind, ignorant, self-important fool! I didn't make this suit to help you, Shredder; I made it to destroy you! For every punishment you inflicted upon me, I will make you suffer tenfold! You will finally learn to respect my superior intellect!"

"Stockman," Shredder growled. "I'll have your head for this!" "No, Shredder," Stockman corrected. "I'll have yours." He turned to the mutants and pre-teens. "And you, meddlesome creatures, you have interfered with my plans for the last time."

"You believe this guy?" Mikey scoffed. "Wackjob City." "Man, this guy's crazier than Dr. amino, times ten!" stated Ben. "You'll all pay!" Stockman declared. "All of you! Not one of you will leave this room alive! You'll all be crushed by the genius of Baxter Stockman!" "Dangerous Wackjob City." Donnie added.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Return to New York pt.3**

Baxter stockman's cruel, maniacal laugh rang out through the air, sending chills up Ben's spine. Dr. Amino was evil and crazy, but at least he wasn't a complete lunatic. The fact that Stockman was also in a high-powered battle suit did absolutely nothing to help the rising danger.

"Do you know the most brilliant thing about my evil plan?" Stockman asked. "I used you, Shredder, to transform me into this ultra-cyborg you see before you! A truly superior work of genius! But all good things must come to an end. It's time to bid you adieu."

"Incoming!" Raph called as three missiles suddenly shot from the barrels. Many of the ninjas jumped aside, and the missiles hit the Foot Techs instead, knocking them off their feet. The shockwave from the blast sent Gwen backwards and almost falling out of the hole in the floor before Ben could grab her hand and pull her back. But they had to move again when Stockman sent another missile. Small fires started around the building, small but slowly getting bigger.

Stockman approached the Elite Ninja, standing ready to fight Stockman and defend their master. Stockman, however, would not stand for it. "Out of my way!" he shouted, letting loose three more missiles that made the ground crumble underneath the ninjas. While Stockman had his back turned, Shredder suddenly leaped into the air right towards him. But Stockman spun around and harshly knocked Shredder aside and into a wall, slumping to the ground.

"Now, where did Hun get to?" Stockman sneered. "There you are." As stockman approached Hun, Hun grabbed a fire pedestal and tried to burn stockman with it. "I've been so looking forward to this." said stockman as he grabbed Hun. "It's payback time!" "Nooo!" screamed Hun as stockman smashed him into a supporting beam.

"Oh, _that_ felt good." "Now, I'm going to take you apart, piece by piece. A lovely irony, wouldn't you say?" Before stockman could rip Hun apart, Shredder leaped toward stockman and sliced at his glass covered head. Within seconds, the glass healed itself of its scratches. "What?!" sneered Shredder. "It's a self-healing polymacrilic. Just one of thirty nine patented items I developed using your resources." explained stockman.

"You made it all possible, Shredder!" Stockman shouted, sounding more and more maniacal by the second. "And didn't suspect a thing! You pompous, overblown ignoramus! But the time has come for you to be reeducated in my brilliance!" Stockman's mechanical hand shot forward and grabbed Shredder, slamming him into walls and windows and beams before throwing him to the ground. Oroku Saki laid there, limply like a rag doll, while Stockman just laughed in triumph.

"It took everything we had to beat the Shredder last time." Raph breathed. "And Robo-Nut just took him out in four point five seconds!" Donnie added. "The Shredder and Hun!" "Um….." Mikey raised his hand nervously. "Can we go home now?"

"And now, the freaks." Stockman said, turning to the mutants and pre-teens. "It's most fortuitous that you're here, really. You're on my list of 'Parties Responsible for Recent Misfortunes in My Life'. The charges are: ruining my genius work, interfering with my brilliant schemes, and hammering my destiny as the world's foremost criminal and scientific prodigy!" "This guy is definitely a nut-case." whispered Ben.

Stockman glared at the group and launched a fire ball towards the pre-teens, the turtles and Splinter, forcing them to jump away. He fired his machine gun at them, making them move again to avoid the bullets.

Stockman turned to Splinter and fired missiles at the rat, only for Splinter to flip away to safety. However, the fires from the missiles caused one of the beams to fall and Splinter disappeared in the smoke and flames. Ben slammed on his omnitrix and became Xlr8 and started to run rapid circles around stockman trying to confuse him.

He noticed Donnie and Mikey pulling out grappling hooks and rope. He winked at them and darted for Stockman. "Hey tin-head! Catch me if you can!" Gwen launched toward stockman and kicked his glass shield.

"Annoying female! Is that all you've got?" He stopped firing when something wrapped around his robotic legs and looked down to see them tangled in the grappling hooks and rope. "Rope? You try to stop me with rope? How positively primitive."

"I got your primitive!" Raph shouted. "Right here!" He jumped up and landed a hard kick to Stockman's suit. Because his feet remained tangled, Stockman stumbled and wobbled before finally falling backwards through the hole he once came from, landing with a hard crash at the bottom.

"That's one minor annoyance disposed of." Shredder said, glaring at his enemies still standing. "Now to finish you fools!'' They all stood ready to fight, but they had to jump back when Stockman reappeared, flying from rocket boosters in his suit. He looked unharmed, but madder than ever, particularly at the mutants before him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" sighed Ben. "You insufferable nitwits!" Stockman shouted. "Dr. Baxter Stockman is not so easily dismissed! Kiss your shells goodbye, freaks." He launched fire at the turtles, forcing them to jump back and duck.

Leo jumped towards Stockman, who fired his machine gun at Leo, only to miss him by inches as the turtle sliced through the arm that held the gun, disconnecting it from Stockman.

"My robotic arm!" Stockman shouted. "No!" He fired missiles towards Leo, but he jumped out of the way. Still, the shockwave sent him crashing into the wall and Leo fell half-unconscious. Stockman took a few calming breaths. "It's nothing. Just a momentary nuisance. My backup systems—"

Shredder seemed to have caught on, because he suddenly lunged and sliced right through Stockman's robotic leg, forcing him to wobble; Xlr8 sped around him in circles causing more dizziness: Mikey, Donnie, Gwen and Raph jumped up into the air and simultaneously kicked Stockman's chest, forcing him to fly right out the window. Everyone listened as Stockman screamed, "This is just a minor setback!" before crashing to the ground once more.

"I'm gonna miss that guy." Mikey said. "Not!" They paused when they noticed the Shredder, still standing and ready to fight. "One down and one to go." said Ben(now heat blast).

"All right, Shredder!" Leo shouted, drawing his swords. "Let's finish this!" "I intend to!" Shredder assured, raising his claws.

Everyone shouted in surprise as a shockwave sent them flying. The turtles and splinter landed softly, but heat blast and Gwen crashed into a beam. Everyone turned their attention to Stockman as he yet again returned from his crash-landing unharmed.

"My internal jetpack array!" Stockman laughed. "I spared no expense! And why should I? After all, you were footing the bill, Shredder!" He let loose more missiles, sending everyone flying backwards and hitting something.

"Man, can somebody please shut down that giant, flying toaster oven?" Mikey groaned. Donnie jumped and knocked aside missiles aimed for him. "Maybe we can pull his plug! Leo, his exo-suit's power supply! Those radium power cells on his back!" "On it!" Leo nodded, jumping up towards the cyborg.

"You pions stand no chance against my vastly, superior intellect." Stockman declared, firing missiles but missing Leo by a mile. "I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, shall—" Leo suddenly sliced through the cables on the robot's back, forcing the suit to malfunction, power down, and fall, taking Stockman with it.

"Finally!" Mikey sighed. "Shut him down and shut him up!" They all turned to face Shredder, but Stockman suddenly rose again, his machine sparking a little. "Oh, come on!" sighed heat blast and Gwen.

"What do we have to do to stop this guy?!" Leo wondered aloud. "I have asked myself that question many times." Shredder assured.

"That ploy might have worked against a lesser mechanoid." Stockman mocked. "But as always, I'm one step ahead in my design work. In addition to the center power nodules, each component of my cyborg armor has its own internal backup power source. Ha!" Donnie, stowing his bō away, picked up Stockman's amputated robotic arm. "So, what you're saying is this arm should still be fully functional, right?"

Stockman turned and noticed the gun aimed right for him. "Oh no." He turned and started hopping away.

"Fire in the hole!" Donnie shouted. Everyone jumped and ducked down as Donnie fired a large blast from the cannon-like gun, hitting Stockman and sending him flying into the sky, ending with a huge explosion that no one could've lived through. Ben transformed back to normal as he helped Gwen up, but was caught off guard.

"Now where were we?" Shredder wondered. "Oh, yes." He suddenly sent his foot backwards, executing a perfect back kick that sent Raph and Donnie flying backwards. Ben launched himself at Shredder, but was to slow for him, and paid the price as Shredder sliced his chest and sent him flying. Gwen saw this and ran over to him. "Ben, Noooooooooooo!". Shredder jumped up, his claws aimed for Mikey, who still remained on the ground. Frozen in his spot, Mikey could only cover his head and wait for the blow.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter leaped up towards his son. "No!" He pushed Mikey aside just as Shredder's claws sliced through the air, nicking his ear before he could land a safer distance away. The rat glared at Shredder, furious that he would do anything to harm Splinter's sons. Shredder charged for Splinter and leaped up, aiming a kick for the rat. So he stood there and let Shredder's foot slam into his chest.

"Master Splinter!" cried Mikey. "No!" Don yelled. Splinter was falling so fast he would've hit the ground in seconds. Leo dove right towards him, with a rope in one hand and his other one reaching out and grabbing Splinter's wrist. Splinter held on as Leo swung over across the street, kicked off the building, and swung back to an overhang around the side of Shredder's headquarters. Leo let go of the rope and Splinter, landing softly on the ground and catching his master before he could hit the ground.

Leo kept his attention to Splinter, lying limply in his arms. He gently set Splinter on the ground, resting him up against the wall. He groaned in pain, wearily opening his eyes. "Leonardo?" his voice came out strained and soft, indicating how much pain he was in.

"You're going to be okay, Master Splinter." Leo assured. "We're going to get you help; I'll get the others." "No…..Leonardo…worry not….." Splinter protested softly. "This is no longer about me. "Master Splinter, I—" Leo tried to say, but Splinter interrupted him. "You must…...return to the battle…" Splinter insisted, his voice weak and slightly strained from his injuries. "Protect your brothers….defeat the Shredder….I will be there with you…..in spirit."

"Now go….." Splinter gently pushed Leo away, towards the battle. "Leave me…." "NO, Master Splinter!" Leo said firmly. "I know you will lead your brothers well." Splinter assured. "My son…my son….." His voice became weaker, almost a whisper, and he groaned in pain.

Leo looked reluctant as ever, but he finally submitted. He took Splinter's paw and pushed his walking stick into it. "It's going to be all right." He promised. "We'll be back for you, I promise. Just hang on."

Back on the tower, Mikey, Gwen, Raph and Donnie were furious with Shredder. Ben started to move, indicating he was alive. "Ben, you're alright!" said Gwen with tears. Ben replied "You can't get rid of me that easily." Gwen helped Ben up as he transformed into wild mutt. Mikey and Donnie ran towards Shredder and kicked him in the chest so hard it sent him flying through the glass. The five jumped out the window and landed in front of Shredder, ready to fight him.

Raph dashed toward the Shredder but was kicked away, Mikey and Donnie tried to overwhelm him but Shredder jumped in between them and kicked both of them simultaneously. Wild mutt jumped on him and grabbed onto his arm with his teeth. Gwen tried a 360 degree jump kick, but both she and Wild mutt were thrown and kicked off.

Leo got back to the top of the tower and watched his friends and brothers attack Shredder. Anger filled within him as he put on the glove and unsheathed the Sword of Tengu. When he grabbed it, the sword lit up and surrounded him in with its power. "Now that's awesome." commented Ben. "Get away from my brothers, Shredder!" Shredder turned to look toward Leo as he dropped Donnie. "The Sword of Tengu." said Shredder as he saw its likeness.

Leo aimed it toward Shredder and released a powerful blast of energy sending Shredder flying hundreds of yards and into the pond. Shredder got out of the pond and said "This cannot be happening! I cannot loose!" He got up, went to a panel box and pressed the button inside, which sent a signal to several foot ninja on hover bikes. "We see them April, problem is they see us too!" responded Donnieinto the earpiece as he, Ben, Gwen, Leo and Raph dodged multiple beams of electricity.

"My lords, it's the turtles. They're alive. They've engaged the Shredder in the heart of his lair. And, they've brought the Sword of Tengu with them." said one of the cloaked guardians to the counsel. The counsel replied "The Sword of Tengu? This could. Prove disastrous." "With respect, the Sword of Tengu could be their salvation." the guardian replied. The counsel answered back "Or. Our destruction. Ready your men, guardian. See that the turtles. Are victorious." The guardian turned off the communicator saying "As you command." Then looked to the fight on the tower.

One of the foot hover bikes launched a missile at Leo, causing the sword and the glove to be sent flying. Raph spotted another hover bike, jumped up and kicked off the previous rider. "Come to papa." Leo watched as his brother chased the remaining foot across the sky. Raph shot out a beam of electricity and destroyed one of the bikes. "Ye-haw! I'm startin' to get the hang of this.''

Two foot got behind Raph and shot at him, but barely missed. Then of the foot shot a missile at Raph as he jumped off the exploding bike and got on another one. Shredder saw the Sword of Tengu and walked to it, only to be blocked by Leo and Gwen. "Ah Leonardo, Gwen. It is unfortunate that you did not join me when you had the chance. Both of you could've served me well."

Gwen, narrow eyeing Shredder, said only "I told you before, I' rather die fighting you than live serving you!" Leo spoke up saying "I'd rather fall in battle than serve you." Shredder stood back and said "So be it: Elite ninja, to me!" With that, four Elite ninja appeared before Leo and Gwen. "Finish this!" ordered Shredder. The four warriors leaped toward Gwen and Leo as they stood ready to fight.

The two began fighting with everything they had against the four lethal assassin's, blocking each attack and trying to counter them. Raph kept dodging electricity beams and buildings as he fought the foot bikes. Suddenly, the foot began dropping like flies as their bikes exploded. Raph looked down on the tower and noticed Donnie and Ben operating Stockman's arm cannon shooting missiles. "Yo Donnie, Ben!" yelled Raph to the two. "Don't thank me," "Thank Stockman." replied Donnie and Ben.

Leo and Gwen kept fighting the Elite, but were making barely any progress. When they knocked one out, the same one got back up in seconds. The ninjas surrounded Gwen and Leo, immobilizing them. But when Leo looked over and saw Splinter unconscious, it gave him strength and allowed him to break himself and Gwen free.

The Elite got back up and surrounded them, but were caught off guard when a loud "Geronimo!" was heard, and a hover bike crashed on the Sword of Tengu. Raph and Ben joined Leo and Gwen in battle. "Hey, save some for me Leo." said Raph as he kicked one of the ninjas. "I can finish this Raph." argued Leo as he blocked another attack.

"I know, but where's the fun in that bro?" "Ben, what are you doing?" "Like Raph said, having fun." replied Ben as he jump kicked a ninja. "We're family." said Don as he kicked a ninja away. "We finish this together, besides, the cable's out at the lair anyway." added Mikey. The six of them worked together to take down the Elite guard, and succeeded by leaving the ninjas in a pile.

The six them turned their attention to Shredder, who was looking for the sword. "The sword, I must have it!" "Outnumbered six to one, metal pants." stated Ben. "It's over, Shredder!" said Leo, but Shredder only laughed at this and said "You are fools! This is my fortress, my stronghold! Did you believe you could defeat me here?!" After which, he grabbed a circular knob and turned it, causing a platform to rise with dozens of foot ninja waiting. "Aw, give me a break." complained Mikey.

The six looked at the odds, and like Raph said "Well, nobody said it was gonna be easy." Suddenly, a guardian landed between them and said "Easy, no. But perhaps we can offer you a little assistance." "We?" "Who's 'we'?" questioned Raph and Gwen. Suddenly, eight more cloaked guardians landed next to the other. "Alright, bring in the Calvary!" exclaimed Ben. They immediately drew their swords and readied themselves.

"Hurry, we must keep the Shredder from the Sword of Tengu!" ordered the prime guardian. "I'll take care of Shredder." said Leo as he and the others went after Shredder. "Guardians, go." ordered the prime guardian as he and the other guardians lept into the horde of ninjas.

Soon, a major battle ensued as the guardians fought the ninjas while the turtles, Ben and Gwen spotted Shredder. "The sword, the sword!" said Shredder as he was searching for the sword, and eventually found it. He grabbed it, and its power ran through the Shredder. "Ah, the power! I had almost forgotten. The Sword of Tengu-the sword with which I laid villages to waist, brought castles to ground, vanquished armies!"

Everyone stood in horror as their enemy was now all powerful with that sword. "The sword that I used to conquer Japan, and give power to the tokugawa clan! It is mine once more!" with that, Shredder unleashed the swords true power and released a powerful blast of energy that sent everyone flying. They all crashed into the wall, nearly unconscious. As Donnie shook it off, he noticed the glove and had an idea.

The Shredder approached Raph and held the sword over him. Leo got up and yelled "No!" as he locked blades with the Shredder, trying to keep everyone alive. Everyone gathered around each other and dodged the sword as Shredder slashed it over them. "Get in close, it's the only way!" The then aimed all of their attacks on Shredder trying to get the sword back.

Ben leaped up and kicked Shredder back while dodging another blast of energy. Leo used his katana and immobilized the sword while Raph knocked the sword out and sent it flying. Gwen then launched herself at Shredder and kicked him backwards. Leo then used his katana as leverage and launched himself after the sword. "Leo, catch!" said Don. Leo grabbed the glove in mid-air, put it on and grabbed the sword.

Shredder got up and barely dodged the sword's blade as Leo drove it into the ground. Shredder lept in the air and grabbed Leo's katana. Gwen tried to help Leo but was held back by Raph. The two faced each other and readied themselves for the final showdown. They glared at each other, tightening their grip on their own sword. Suddenly, Shredder lept in the air and toward Leo. Leo lept in the air and toward Shredder. As they inched closer, only one would live as they each slashed the swords at one another.

They both landed standing, then Shredder's head fell off the body and rolled away. The lifeless body dropped Leo's katana and fell to the ground. Leo went over to the body and picked up his katana. Everyone gathered around Leo and congratulated him. "Good riddance, Shredder." angrily said Gwen. "Nice going, Leo! You did what Gwen here couldn't." Ben's remark was replied by a smack upside the head.

"They've done it, they've defeated the Shredder, incredible!" The guardians bowed in respect and vanished into the night.

Back in the lair, April found out what happened and hugged Casey out of joy. "They did it! Yes! They did it!'' "Wa-hoo!"

"Just one thing left to do." reminded Leo as he and the others walked to stockman's robotic arm. "Which is?" asked Ben. "Make sure the foot can never use this building for anything ever again." answered Raph. Donnie came up with an idea and told them "Stockman's radium power cells, coupled with the power of the Sword of Tengu should fry most of the tech in this building. Let 'er rip, Leo." Leo unsheathed the sword as it powered back up and drove it into the robotic arm.

Everyone stood back as the sword's power destroyed every single piece of tech throughout the building. Explosions ensued as everything was destroyed, along with the Sword of Tengu. "Again, that's awesome." stated Ben. As the explosions stopped, Leo spoke up and said "Let's get Master Splinter and go home." They ran over to where Leo left Splinter but was no-where to be seen. "Hey, wait a minute!" said Leo as he ran over to the walking stick.

"I don't understand. I left him right here, he was in no shape to move." "Are you saying he's gone?" asked Ben. "How could he be gone?" questioned Mikey. "He couldn't have just disappeared, could he?" asked Gwen. Suddenly, police sirens were heard in the distance. "Guys, we can't stay here. We have to go." suggested Donnie. Everyone looked around for a way out. Then Leo noticed an abandoned helicopter on a platform.

"Donnie, the helicopter." ordered Leo. Donnie, Ben and Gwen piled in while Raph, Leo and Mikey grabbed Splinter's stick and got in. The helicopter took off and headed for home. "We did it Leo, we defeated Shredder." complimented Raph. "But the price was too high." added Leo. "I hope Splinter's alright." said Ben. "You don't think Master Splinter is-" Mikey didn't have to nor wanted to finish the question. "I don't know Mikey, I truly don't know." The helicopter headed back for the lair as they all pondered that one awful thought.

Back at foot head-quarters, the seemingly lifeless body of Shredder got back up. The body walked over to his decapitated head and picked it up. He held on to it and walked off into the fire, for the Shredder lives.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story all together, and I apologize for making everyone wait so long. In the next story, 'Alien Mutant Ninja Turtles', questions will be answered, secrets will be revealed, bonds will be tested, and fears will be awakened as our heroes try to get Ben and Gwen home while dealing with more problems along the way.**


End file.
